O vale proibido
by Hina's
Summary: O vale proibido está de volta. Segue a saga de Duo, o príncipe humano, que se apaixona por Heero, um rei ogro. Pode esse relacionamento dar certo? Só o amor poderá dizer!
1. Chapter 1

**O vale proibido

* * *

**

Hina  
1x2 – Au – Gundam Wing

* * *

**RESUMO**

Universo alternativo misturado com angústia para contar a história da conturbada união entre dois seres tão diferentes.

L2 é governado pelo casal _Treize _e_ Wufei_ que são reis justos, mas impiedosos em suas decisões, sobretudo no que diz respeito à educação do jovem príncipe Duo, que apesar de ter uma beleza fora do normal tem um gênero incontrolável.

Vizinho ao reino próspero de L2 se localiza o reino decadente de L1, a terra dos Ogros, ou _Ogrolandia,_ como Duo costuma brincar. Na verdade não passa de uma pequena aldeia que vive do cultivo de alimentos locais, é governada pelo jovem Heero Yui, com vinte dois anos é o único descendente vivo da família real dos Yui. Heero é um mestiço, que surgiu do cruzamento proibido do rei Ogro com uma Humana. Após guerras e conflitos locais em L1, foi liberado o casamento entre humanos e Ogros, e Heero finalmente foi reconhecido como rei do lugar.

Os destinos de L1 e L2 se cruzam quando uma tragédia acontece ao jovem príncipe humano.

_**Os personagens**_

**Treize:** Humano. Rei energético e respeitado do próspero reino de L2. Aparenta ter uns 30 anos.

**Wufei:** Descendente de uma raça praticamente extinta de magos poderosos. É casado com Treize sendo seu braço direito no governo do país. Não envelhece fisicamente por isso aparenta uns 15 anos.

**Duo:** Príncipe e herdeiro do trono de L2. Não tem um bom relacionamento com um de seus pais, Wufei. Tem 15 anos.

**Heero:** Mistura de humano com ogro. Descendente da família real do decadente reino de L1, o país dos ogros. Tem 22 anos.

**Quatre Winner:** Caixeiro viajante, amigo de Duo.

**Trowa Barton:** Chefe da guarda real do L2.

**Zechs:** Noivo de Duo.

Ao longo da fic vão surgir novos personagens...

* * *

De repente agente acorda e descobre o quão pequenas são as pessoas, mas vale a força do sonho.  
A todos aqueles que sofreram, e a todos aqueles que pediram, um grande beijo sincero.

O vale proibido está de volta.

Beijos,

Hina


	2. Chapter 2

**O vale proibido

* * *

**

1x2 – Au – Gundam Wing

_Bom... depois da penca de pedidos e um tempo livre... ela está de volta.  
Vou manter os comentários... e todo o resto.. apenas algumas correções... _

* * *

**1 – A floresta proibida

* * *

**

A floresta era perigosa àquela hora. Podiam-se ouvir os ruídos estranhos saídos da mata fechada. Um vento frio soprava remexendo os galhos.

Uma trilha seguia para dentro da mata fechada. Duo a perseguiu sem saber ao certo onde estava indo. Ele conhecia bem a floresta, mas não ali. Aquele era um trecho da mata que poucos conheciam, somente os caçadores. Era chamada por muitos como o _vale proibido_.

Duo se apressou, seus passos já não eram seguros, ele tinha frio e medo. Estava arrependido de ter fugido de casa. Amaldiçoou-se por ser sempre tão emotivo e impulsivo. O fato é que sempre agia com a emoção, e isso só lhe metia em encrencas como essa que estava agora, afinal não lhe parecia algo atraente estar tremendo de frio numa parte da mata que não conhecia. Queria voltar para o conforto do palácio, mas a verdade era que estava mesmo perdido, dando voltas e voltas que só o levavam mais para as profundezas da floresta.

Longe dali no palácio um rei preocupado andava de cima para baixo. Ele mantinha um semblante carregado.

-Treize... eles vão achá-lo! – uma voz firme e tranqüila soou no cômodo chamando a atenção do homem.

-Claro que vão. – Treize parou pensativo.

-Então... venha aqui... – Wufei bateu na cama convidando o outro para sentar.

Treize era um bom rei. Homem preocupado com o bem estar de seu povo tinha um modelo de governo admirável pelos paises vizinhos. Treize se considerava um bom rei, mas não entendia porque não conseguia ser um bom pai, embora Duo não fosse seu, ele o amava como um filho, mas o garoto parecia contrário a sua forma de pensar. Não sabia onde havia errado na criação do jovem príncipe.

O rei sentou-se carregando um semblante cansado. Treize era um homem alto, rosto duro. Sempre impunha uma imagem severa, achava que se faria respeitar dessa forma.

Wufei o trouxe para si, lhe fazendo uma calma massagem.

-Fei! Será que errei tanto assim? – sua voz soou como um fio de insegurança.

-Tudo que fez foi pensando no bem do Duo. – Wufei por sua vez manteve-se seguro.

-Mas então porque ele age assim? – Treize se aconchegou ao outro rapaz.

-Não se culpe por nada. Você é um excelente pai e ótimo marido também... – o descendente da raça de chineses lhe fazia uma massagem.

-Te amo... – Treize declarou se deixando entregue aos carinhos. Ali Treize não precisava se passar por forte.

Treize e Wufei eram os líderes mais carismáticos de toda a história do reino de L2. Eles se amavam e era admirável e notável todo o carinho e respeito que havia entre aquele casal. Tinham juntos um filho que vivia às voltas com os costumes e tradições locais. Duo estava a ponto de completar quinze anos, e segundo as tradições devia prestar os votos e ser prometido a algum nobre. Seus pais haviam lhe escolhido um rei belíssimo para a união futura. Lord Zechs, mas Duo o havia rejeitado. Recusava-se a ser obrigado a casar com alguém que não amava.

* * *

A chuva agora caía forte castigando quem ousava caminhar numa hora tão imprópria por um local proibido. Duo se encolheu de frio. Tudo que mais queria agora era estar na sua cama quentinha e macia. Algumas lágrimas se confundiam com os grossos pingos de água que caíam do céu. Ele parou encostando a um imenso tronco de árvore. Estava com frio e cansado.

Duo fechou os olhos se xingando mentalmente pela burrice de ter fugido de casa. Ele lembrou que na noite passada, havia sido chamado à presença de seus pais.

"_Duo, mês que vem você completará os quinze anos exigidos para a prestação dos votos..." – a voz de Treize._

"_Mas... papai! Não posso prestar votos sem um noivo..." – Duo argumentou._

"_Por isso lhe chamei aqui, Duo. Para te informar que você tem um noivo." – novamente Treize se empenhou em fazer sua voz dominar o ambiente._

_O silêncio rompeu como um fardo pesado naquela sala. O jovem chamado Duo era um belo príncipe de feições delicadas e corpo escultural. O rostinho lindo que em algum ponto lembrava um coração enfeitado por dois enormes olhos de uma estranha tonalidade violeta. Conservava uma trança longa, que pendia até pouco abaixo de seu traseiro com fios numa tonalidade marrom dourada._

_Sua beleza era conhecida de todo o reino e se estendia para fora, porém também era do conhecimento de todos o gênero forte e temperamento agressivo e até certo ponto infantil. _

"_NÃO POSSO ME CASAR!" – Duo berrou._

"_Tanto pode como vai?" – a voz de Treize saiu baixa mas em um tom amedrontador._

"_Mas... mas, Papai. Por favor!" – Duo tentou mudar de tática, talvez uma carinha triste fizesse seu pai mudar de idéia._

"_Nada de mas, Duo! Eu já me decidi." – Treize foi enfadonho._

"_Não pode decidir minha vida..." – Duo estava magoado._

"_Tanto posso como já decidi." – ele falou. _

_Duo olhou para Wufei como quem esperasse por um socorro. Mas esse não veio. Já devia esperar. Não tinham uma boa relação e Wufei parecia estar sempre contra o menino de longos cabelos._

"_Será bom pra você, Duo..." – Treize afirmou._

"_Bom? Me casar com um completo estranho, será bom?" – Duo protestou._

"_Agradeça por conseguir tão bom partido, garoto." – Wufei finalmente quebrou o silêncio._

"_Ahh... como você deve agradecer todos os dias de sua vida, não é?" – mas Duo foi rápido a rebater encarando Wufei com seus enormes olhos roxos._

"_Maldito! Repita isso e eu acabo com sua raça de merda!" – Wufei estreitou os olhos perigosamente. _

"_Será bom pra você, filho!" – Treize amansou um pouco a voz se pondo entre os dois, não queria ver mais uma briga entre eles._

"_Não me chame de filho!" – Duo disse magoado. "Não vou me casar!" – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto._

"_VOCÊ... não tem querer. Está decidido e pronto! Agora vá para o seu quarto e pense, moleque!" – Wufei foi incisivo. Seu olhar não admitia recusa._

_Duo saiu correndo da sala, porém não foi para o quarto como lhe foi mandado. Ao contrário, saiu pelo portão principal sem rumo. Estava abalado demais com tudo. Sabia que desta vez não teria como fugir do compromisso selado por seus pais._

E agora estava ali. Sozinho no meio do mato, com frio, fome, muito cansado e assustado. Estava encolhido contra o tronco que parecia ser um antigo carvalho, soluçando levemente. Havia tanto frio... Um frio incontrolável. Seus olhos pesaram de forma incômoda e ele teve que se deitar ali mesmo sobre a lama gelada ou cairia. Viu-se entregue a escuridão.

* * *

Naquela mesma região. Um rapaz estava à caça. Era muito improvável que achasse alguma presa àquela hora debaixo daquela chuva, mas para Heero aquela hora era a melhor para a caça. Se via livre para se embrenhar na floresta. Naquela hora não havia nenhum ser humano por ali e ele não morria de amores pelos humanos.

Heero Yui era um rapaz alto e robusto. Tinha a pele morena e castigada pelo sol, os cabelos eram rebeldes em um tom marrom escuro, os olhos azuis forte lhe fazia um belíssimo contraste.

Estava ele passando por uma enorme árvore encerrada bem no meio da trilha quando um relâmpago iluminou o tronco e ele pode ver bem próxima a raiz, um pequeno ser encolhido ali. Curioso Heero se aproximou com cuidado, a criatura parecia dormir e ele não queria acordá-la, não sabia ainda o que era ou se era perigoso. Heero empunhou a lamparina e respirou aliviado, era só uma garota humana. Mas o que estaria fazendo ali, debaixo daquela chuva. Será que estava perdida?

Ele tocou o rosto da menina adormecida, afastando os fios ensopados e grudados na pele pálida. Notou que aquela criança tremia e apesar da chuva e frio, seu corpo estava mais quente do que o normal. Logo Heero identificou que a garota deveria estar com o que era conhecido entre os humanos como febre. Temeroso pela humana Heero a pôs no colo, sentindo o pequeno corpo se aconchegar pondo o rosto no seu peito e isso fez Heero sentir algo estranho, uma quentura na região baixa. Alguma coisa naquele pequeno ser lhe fazia sentir estranho, o cheiro forte de flores que exalavam daqueles cabelos, o calor excessivo daquele corpo cheio de curvas, definitivamente Heero nunca havia se sentido assim antes, mas procurou ignorar esses novos sentimentos e carregou seu achado para seu vilarejo. Aquela criança precisava de cuidados.

* * *

**Hun... Esse foi o primeiro capítulo... hannn... Tenho planos futuro de fazer o Duo sofreeeeerrr muuuuuuuuuuuito...  
****Bom... Beijos... Aguardo críticas, comentários...**

Hina


	3. Chapter 3

**O vale proibido

* * *

**

**2- O vale proibido: O desencontro

* * *

**

Heero carregou o frágil corpo até a aldeia que não era muito longe dali.

Tratando de pôr bastante lenha na lareira ele aconchegou a criança febril em sua própria cama. Tratou de remover a roupa encharcada notando o brasão real de L2 bordado nelas, deduziu que a criança em questão devia ser algum nobre. Ele continuou a despindo e se deparou com uma surpresa. Aquilo não era uma fêmea humana.

-Um... um garoto? Como é belo... – Heero se impressionou.

O ogro percorreu todo o corpo do menino com os olhos, não sabia que um humano podia ser tão lindo, mas aquele em particular era muito bonito. Mesmo com sua aparência frágil e pálida era o ser mais lindo que o ogro já havia visto. Tomado por um impulso Heero apertou levemente as nádegas do garoto, automaticamente seu baixo ventre deu sinal de vida e Heero removeu a mão como num instinto de proteção, como se a nádega de Duo lhe tivesse dado um choque, o que não era exatamente mentira. Heero agora estava certo do que estava havendo consigo, aquele garoto humano de alguma forma tinha o poder de excitá-lo. Não sabia como era possível, mas o simples fato de olhar o corpo nu de Duo fazia seu pênis se retesar com urgência.

Heero suspirou resignado, não podia fazer o que seu corpo queria, ou se veria estuprando um menino humano febril. Tentando não olhar muito para o corpo trêmulo de face corada, o ogro tratou de secar bem cada pedaço de pele branca, e vesti-lo com uma de suas camisas, lhe cobrindo com algumas grossas cobertas.

Ao se sentir aquecido e protegido o semblante de Duo se apaziguou e ele passou a dormir como um bebê, apenas tendo alguns tremores de vez em quando devido a forte febre.

Heero por sua vez não conseguiu dormir a noite toda. Ele estava muito preocupado com aquela linda criança, porém estava se estranhando. Não gostava de humanos, não confiava neles, e ainda assim estava todo zeloso com um que acabara de conhecer e nem mesmo sabia o nome, fora as sensações de puro desejo que estava sentindo pelo humano.

-Nãoo... eu não vou... não pode me obrigar... – Duo falou baixinho em seu sono.

-Calma, pequeno. Ninguém vai te obrigar a nada. – Heero se aproximou do menino falando bem ao seu ouvido.

O ogro realmente não sabia o porque, mas era fato que o menino doente em sua cama lhe atraía, e ele faria de tudo para vê-lo curado.

Heero se deitou junto a Duo na cama fazendo seus corpos se tocarem. Heero suspirou ajeitando o garoto humano de forma confortável bem pertinho de si, sentindo seu pênis endurecer instintivamente com o contato. Ainda seguindo algum instinto Heero se deixou encaixar nas nádegas do enfermo fazendo seu falo vibrar alucinado no atrito leve com a bunda do menino. A certa altura o ogro intensificou os movimentos, simulando uma foda e Duo protestou inocentemente com um muxoxo de desconforto.

O som feito pelo humano fez Heero perceber que estava indo longe demais. Seu pênis estava uma pedra de tanto roçar contra as redondas nádegas de Duo, logo ele viu que gozaria sobre os lençóis, assustado o ogro se levantou deixando finalmente o garoto em paz.

-O que estou fazendo? Que espécie de maníaco eu sou? – Heero deixou o quarto um tanto quanto perturbado. Sentia-se mesmo sujo por quase estuprar o que ele achava que era só uma criança humana. Correu para fora da casa deixando a chuva tomar seu corpo, ele precisava se aliviar, seu pênis estava pedindo algum alívio.

* * *

Em L2 Treize não tinha conseguido dormir. A chuva irrompia forte do céu e seus pensamentos voavam para o pequeno filho naquela noite chuvosa. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a Duo não se perdoaria. Amava muito seu único filho, Duo era inocente para certas coisas. Seus olhos eram doces e ele adorava sorrir.

Treize sorriu ao lembrar o filho sorridente que tinha. Mas o sorriso morreu de seus lábios ao pensar que Duo podia estar em perigo.

Wufei entrou pela porta do quarto. Ele tinha um semblante preocupado.

-Nada ainda? – Treize se exasperou.

-Hun-hum... – Wufei negou com a cabeça se dirigindo à janela.

-Se alguma coisa acontecer a ele... – Treize falou amargamente.

-Eu nunca vou me perdoar... – Wufei cortou o marido. - A culpa disso é toda minha. – ele abaixou a cabeça, algumas lágrimas escaparam.

Treize abraçou o chinês por trás. Ele nunca o havia escutado falar desse jeito sobre o filho.

-Treize, eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito com ele... ele é tão... Tão inocente ainda... – Wufei falou.

-Não foi culpa sua. – Treize acolheu Wufei em seus braços deixando que este desabafasse chorando tudo o que precisava chorar.

* * *

Em L1 Duo tinha o corpo dolorido, sua cabeça também doía, fora um mal-estar e calafrios ao acordar na manhã seguinte. Não reconheceu o local onde estava. Sentia a cama dura e o tecido das cobertas pesadas era grosso demais, o cheiro do aposento não era dos melhores, a fraca iluminação. Duo realmente não sabia onde estava. Ele lembrava da fuga, da floresta e do frio, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de como havia sido levado para o lugar que estava agora.

Numa olhada mais demorada, notou que os poucos moveis no quarto eram de material rústico, como madeira crua. A cama, bem como as outras peças eram um pouco maiores que o normal.

-Deus! Onde estou? – Duo falou baixinho se encolhendo para conter mais um calafrio.

-Na minha casa! – ma voz firme fria soou vinda da porta.

Duo olhou assustado para a figura que acabara de entrar. Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos rebeldes e marrons. Os olhos eram de uma tonalidade azul que Duo não sabia distinguir ao certo. O Rapaz era forte, Duo percorreu todo o corpo dele com os olhos, não pode deixar de notar como era atraente e a voz era grossa, mas fria.

-C-como vim parar aqui? – Duo tentou manter uma voz aceitavelmente firme, mas falhou. Ele estava ainda febril.

-Eu te trouxe pra cá! Hn... você estava desmaiado no meio da trilha... – Heero ia explicando.

-QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE FEZ COMIGO? – Duo interrompeu Heero com uma voz assustada. Ele acabara de notar que estava completamente nu por baixo da camisa grande e grossa.

-Eu cuidei de você, da sua febre... – Heero notou o tom arrogante do garoto. No mínimo esperava um obrigado, e não um grito.

-Porque fez isso? Acaso não tinha outra intenção? – Duo falou erguendo umas das sobrancelhas e puxando as cobertas para se cobrir.

Heero era um ogro. Mesmo que mestiço, mas ainda assim um ogro. Jamais admitia ser mal tratado dentro de sua própria casa e por um humano que lhe devia a vida. O ogro puxou violentamente as cobertas de cima do humano o encarando de perto. Por um instante seus olhares se cruzaram. E Duo se encolheu com medo.

-Seu inseto, ninguém te ensinou boas maneiras? –o Ogro rosnou. - Não sei quem é você, mas a única coisa que quis foi ajudar, isso é o que qualquer um faria, mas não os humanos, não é? – Heero acusou.

-Eu deveria saber. Alguém como você não pode ser humano... – Duo falou em tom de descaso olhando-o de cima pra baixo. Ainda tinha certo temor, pois não era ódio o que viu nos olhos do Ogro. Duo era um príncipe muito atrevido.

-NÃO SOU! Sou um ogro. – Heero odiou o ar de superioridade do outro menino.

-V-você é um ogro? Mas sua aparência... – o jovem agora parecia tomado por uma curiosidade quase infantil. Ele se aproximou do homem elevando a mão para tocar seu rosto.

-Vou levá-lo para casa. Onde mora? – O ogro segurou o pulso do rapaz firmemente evitando o toque.

-E-eu... sou de L2. Eu fugi de casa... – Duo disse abaixando a cabeça, deixando sua franja cobrir seus olhos.

-Não importa. Vou te levar de volta pra sua casa e... – novamente aquela voz mais fria que gelo.

-NÃO! POR FAVOR! – o menino berrou encarando o outro.

Duo era alguém complicado demais para o ogro entender. Heero suspirou tentando retirar paciência de algum lugar. Mas algo no olhar do humano ao ser mencionada sua casa o fez perceber um certo medo.

-Eu... eu fugi. Eles queriam que eu me casasse... já estou chegando aos quinze anos... – ele explicou de cabeça baixa.

-Eu conheço as tradições de L2. – Heero falou fazendo com a mão para que Duo não continuasse a explicação. O ogro sabia que todo rapaz ou moça com quinze anos devia prestar os votos e se casar em L2.

-Como sabe disso? – o humano o olhou inquisidor. Seus enormes orbes ametistas brilharam de curiosidade.

-Hn... minha mãe era de L2. Ela fugiu para cá quando se viu obrigada a prestar os votos... Aqui se apaixonou por meu pai... – Heero falou em um tom que não deixava dúvidas que aquele era um assunto que não lhe fazia bem.

-Então você é Heero Yui? – Duo se retesou. -Você é o rei desse lugar? – ele arregalou os olhos.

-Sim... – Heero abaixou a cabeça. Não gostava de sua condição de mestiço.

Duo se levantou seguindo em direção a porta.

-Aonde vai? - o ogro perguntou surpreso.

-Embora! – Duo falou com uma voz que continha algo como nojo.

-Espere! Você está fraco ainda... – Heero tentou impedi-lo.

-Fraco? Você sabe quem sou ogro? – com um tom de empáfia o humano se voltou para olhar o outro homem de forma arrogante.

Hum-hum! – o ogro negou com a cabeça.

-Sou Duo Maxwell. – a voz tinha um toque altivo e orgulhoso.

Duo? – Heero se levantou. - Você é DUO? – os olhos do ogro faiscaram. - Eu devia tê-lo deixado no meio da lama. É o seu lugar... – Yui se viu provocando.

-Sabe de uma coisa, seu boçal? Eu não suporto ogros. E sabe porque? Porque são enormes, sujos, fedorentos, lentos e muito, muito burros. Mas você é ainda pior que um deles, porque você nem é um ogro nem um humano. Me dá pena essa sua condição... – Duo sorriu provocando.

-Cale essa boca imunda. Seu humanozinho de merda ou eu... – os olhos do ogro agora emanavam ódio.

-Hahaha... ou você o quê, Monstro? Vai me bater? Ahh... Deve ser a única coisa que seu cérebro minúsculo consegue processar... – Duo sorriu vitorioso, havia conseguido atingir o outro.

Heero não podia acreditar. Ele havia salvado a vida de um garoto humano que agora lhe humilhava dentro de sua própria casa. Sua raiva era imensa. Ele encarou o menino falante com os olhos faiscando de ódio. A idéia de espancar Duo era atraente demais a seu ver, porém não o faria. Aquele baka não tinha a mínima chance. Mas também não tinha sangue de barata e Duo teria o que estava pedindo. Sem pensar mais o Ogro desferiu contra o humano um violento soco que atingiu em cheio no rosto.

Duo não esteve esperando pelo ataque. Heero era muito rápido. O humano sentiu o impacto da pesada mão do ogro contra seu rosto, seguido de uma forte dor. Para depois ser atirado no nada. Perdera completamente os sentidos.

Heero ficou olhando o corpo do humano jogado ao chão. Havia uma enorme macha roxa no rosto delicado e também um pouco de sangue. De repente havia exagerado no soco. Mas o baka havia merecido. O ogro se aproximou do garoto, porém em revelia a toda raiva que estava sentindo não podia deixar de admirar aquela beleza toda. Sem sombra de dúvidas para o ogro o jovem príncipe humano era a criatura mais bela que seus olhos já haviam visto. Sua mão seguiu na direção das grossas coxas descobertas pela camisa. Sentia a necessidade de averiguar a consciência daquelas pernas.

-Ahhh... Como são macias... – Heero deixou escapar ao apalpar as coxas de Duo subindo para as nádegas, cintura, umbigo.  
–Hn... Não posso estar fazendo isso de novo. – o ogro parou assustado ao ver que estava desnudando o corpo no chão. Seu pênis estava ereto.  
-Que inferno esse baka tem pra me deixar assim? – Heero falou furioso cobrindo novamente as partes do corpo do humano. O pondo no colo o ogro sabia que o melhor a fazer era levar Duo para casa, ou não cometeria um estupro.

* * *

**Sei lá que me deu pra fazer essa fic. Mas acho que o Heero às vezes lembra mesmo um ogro. Mas a idéia da fic não é a bela e a fera... O heero tem uma parte ogro, o que o deixa em vantagem sobre os humanos puros, como ogro o Heero é mais inocente.. ...**

**Conhecer Duo vai despertar o interesse por seu lado humano e emotivo há tanto tempo adormecido, só espero que ele não se decepcione ao saber do que os humanos são capazes... oO" **

Hina


	4. Chapter 4

**O vale proibido

* * *

**

**3 - Desilusão do Ogro

* * *

**

Heero se viu diante dos dois reis de L2 carregando Duo no colo como se esse fosse um desprezível saco de batatas. O ogro encarou os reis por um momento despejando o príncipe no chão como um fardo pesado. Após explicar o acontecido o ogro deu meia volta e saiu. Odiava aquele lugar, não gostava de humanos. Sabia que não eram de confiança.

Wufei e Treize se olharam, depois olharam para o filho desacordado ao chão e em seguida para o ogro que saia. Em fim suspiraram, apenas Duo seria capaz de ser meter em tremenda confusão.

* * *

Duo estava ainda com o corpo todo dolorido por causa da febre que o havia assaltado. Ele estava agora quentinho debaixo das cobertas na sua cama macia e cheirosa nos seus aposentos, um enorme contraste com a cama na qual acordou na manhã passada. A cama de Heero. 

-Deus... eu dormi na cama de um... Um ogro. –o príncipefalou baixinho para is mesmo. Por algum motivo o ogro havia mexido com ele.

-Duo! – A voz arrastada de Wufei o assustou.

-O que você quer? – o trançado falou secamente fechando o rosto.

Wufei não se incomodou com o tom de Duo. Estava acostumado a ser tratado friamente pelo filho. Mas alguma coisa no olhar do chinês incomodou o mais jovem.

-Você sabe que prestará os votos na próxima semana. Mas você passou uma noite fora, Duo. E Zechs, seu futuro noivo, exigiu castidade. Ahh... Eu vim aqui pra ver se você ainda tem... – o chinês explicava.

-Você não vai me tocar! – Duo se encolheu na cama com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Deixe de bobagens, pirralho! Sou seu pai. Vamos! Abaixe as calças e vire-se de bruços. – Wufei mandou sem paciência.

-NÃO! –o garotose encolheu mais ainda.

Wufei nunca teve muita paciência com ele. Rápido, arrastou o garoto pela longa trança até o meio da cama, o virando bruscamente e o mantendo preso com os braços torcidos atrás das costas.

Duo nada pode fazer, foi tudo muito rápido e em um minuto se via imobilizado tendo os braços praticamente deslocados, ainda tentou se livrar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi intensificar a pressão que Wufei fazia sobre seu corpo. O trançado sentiu a calça do pijama ser removida até a altura dos joelhos e um dedo intruso ser inserido em seu ânus virgem. A dor foi enorme, não havia nenhum lubrificante e o chinês parecia querer mesmo machucá-lo.

-Aiii... Pára, por favor! – Duo pedia bem baixinho entre lágrimas. Estava tão humilhado.

Wufei continuou a introdução naquele canal apertado e quentinho, sentindo Duo tentar expulsá-lo a todo custo. Quando finalmente seu dedo atingiu um certo ponto dentro do corpo do garoto ele se deu por satisfeito.

-Hun... pronto já acabou. – Wufei falou suavemente libertando o filho.

-EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – Duo berrou entre lágrimas.

-ÓTIMO, meus sentimentos por você são recíprocos! – Wufei gostaria de dar uma boa surra no filho mimado.

-SAI DAQUI! SEU... – o garoto berrou novamente, ainda chorando.

-Cale essa boca, Seu... seu... idiota! Eu ainda sou seu pai. – Wufei estava perdendo o controle.

-EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA... – Duo desabafou chorando.

O chinês não suportava a arrogância do filho. Odiava todo o orgulho e empáfia que o pirralho trançado tinha. Num reflexo ele desferiu um forte tapa contra a bochecha de Duo o derrubando da cama.

-Nunca mais levante a voz pra mim! – O chinês ameaçou perigosamente.

Duo não podia fazer muito. Apenas ficar ali no chão chorando como uma criança. E ele odiava se sentir de mãos atadas, mas por hora era apenas o lhe restava.

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado desde o caso do ogro. 

Esta era uma noite muito especial em L2. O reino todo estava em festa, era o dia dos votos do Príncipe.

Todos já aguardavam no salão de festas pela chegada do homenageado. Devido à demora deste, Wufei teve que subir até os aposentos do príncipe e apressá-lo. Quando finalmente desceu, Duo estava simplesmente lindo. Trajava calça de um leve tecido branco encoberta por uma túnica também branca de gola alta e manga comprida com detalhes florais bordados a fio de ouro e babados com bainhas também bordadas a ouro. Trazia o brasão real de L2 bordado a ouro no peito esquerdo.  
A trança de sempre estava lá, mas hoje mantinha um risco de lado alguns fios maiores pendiam delicadamente contornando o belo rosto do rapaz.

A chegada do jovem arrancou suspiros excitados de muitos homens e mulheres no salão.

A festa seguiu normalmente.

Duo avistou um amigo que já não via há algum tempo. Ele seguiu cortando caminho entre a multidão chegando próximo a um rapaz loiro.

-Quatre! – Duo chamou.

-Duo! Quanto tempo. – o rapaz o atendeu lhe dando um forte abraço. -Você está lindo...– ele elogiou.

-Ahh... Deixa disso. – Duo ruborizou. -Como estão as coisas?

-Ahh... Não andam nada bem, mas não vamos falar disso agora. Hoje são seus votos. – Quatre era amigo de Duo de data remota. Ele observou o trançado por um tempo notando os olhos tristes do outro rapaz.

-Preferia morrer a ter que prestá-los a esse tal de Zechs. – o garoto de tranças desabafou.

-Não diga isso. Mas eu também acho que Zechs não é um bom marido pra você. – Quatre era um comerciante que vivia em uma das colônias controladas pela tirania de Zechs e a fama do governante não era nada boa. Zechs era conhecido por ser capaz de tudo por poder.

-Eu também acho, menos meus pais! – o príncipe revirou os olhos em sinônimo de impaciência.

-Mas, se Deus quiser você será feliz. – Quatre sorriu, mas Duo não estava mais prestando atenção à conversa. Seus olhos se voltaram para o outro lado do salão.

Lá. Parado próximo a uma das janelas estava alguém que Duo não gostou de ver por ali. O príncipe caminhou pesadamente em direção ao convidado, parando bem a sua frente.

-O que faz aqui? – a voz saiu dura e enojada.

-Fique calmo, não vim estragar sua festa! – Heero falou irônico.

-Já estragou! Eu quero que vá embora agora mesmo! – Duo tentava se conter, não queria chamar a atenção.

-Eu fui convidado. – o ogro informou. - Seus pais me mandaram um convite de agradecimento por salvar sua vida! – Fez questão de enfatizar essa última frase, era da tradição dos ogros a gratidão eterna por alguém que lhe salva a vida.

O trançado não sabia o que dizer. Por um momento a voz lhe faltou. De todos os seres do mundo o que não esperava na sua festa era aquele ogro insuportável. Por um momento congelado no tempo eles trocaram olhares e Heero podia jurar que havia visto um brilho estranho nos orbes ametistas a sua frente. Ledo engano. Duo retornou seu olhar esnobe e enojado.

-Eu não sabia que ogros iam a festas. Isso é um saco de estopas que esta vestindo, e por acaso tomou um banho? – ele divertia-se tampando o nariz e humilhando o rei dos ogros.

Heero sempre caía nas provocações do outro. Enraivecido o ogro segurou firme o pulso do humano removendo a mão que cobria o lindo nariz o trazendo mais para próximo de si.

-Escute. Vim aqui em paz. – Heero viu que machucava o pulso delicado de Duo.

-Seu estúpido, olha só o que você fez! – o humano massageou o pulso aborrecido.

-Não tive intenção. – arrependido Heero tocou os cabelos de Duo num carinho.

Duo se afastou temeroso. Não esperava essa atitude do ogro. Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente.

-Porque veio? – o humano perguntou baixo.

Por você! – Heero desabafou o encarando. Desde que se viram pela primeira vez que ele havia sentindo mil sensações. Estava apaixonado, e como ogro tinha as reações a flor da pele. Talvez devesse ter tentado se conter, e não sair jogando na cara de Duo que estava sentindo por ele.

-C-como disse? – o rapaz pareceu surpreso com a confissão.

-Eu cuidei de você na noite de febre. Você não quer casar... eu... E eu não quero que você pertença a outro homem...– Heero tomou coragem para declarar o que vinha sentindo.

-Cala essa sua boca grande e suja! – mas Duo não entendeu. Na verdade a informação era muito nova ainda para sua mente confusa. Ogros e humanos não se dava bem e de repente vinha um jovem ogro lindo lhe confidenciando amor? Era mesmo muito confuso.

-Duo... eu... Eu acho que... – Heero ainda tentou se justificar.

-Você não acha nada... Ogros nunca acham nada! – Duo levantou o tom de voz.

Eu te amo! – Heero foi decisivo. Apostara tudo.

-O que? Hahaha. Você é patético, OGRO! – o jovem humilhava. -Olhe-se no espelho, ah... você não sabe o que é isso. Então olhe pra mim! - Ele mandou – Olhe onde eu vivo e o que sou e agora olhe pra você, não está a minha altura. Não é bom o suficiente pra mim.

-Pare! Por favor! – os olhos de Heero estavam marejados. - Eu vim aqui e abri meu coração com você... – o ogro estava arrasado.

-Não me faça rir... Ogros não têm coração! – Duo era cruel. - Ficou encantado comigo, né? Nem nos seus melhores sonhos pode ter alguém como eu. As ogrinhas sujas com as quais você está acostumado a deitar no meio do mato, não cheiram tão bem como eu, não é?" – Duo nem mesmo sabia porque a ingênua declaração do ogro o incomodou tanto.

Chega! – uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Heero. - Me enganei a seu respeito. Você é como todos aqui. As ogras com as quais me deitei não cheiravam a rosas como você, mas seu coração é podre, você é podre por dentro, Duo! – Heero falou em tom magoado. Aquilo era mais do que qualquer um já havia ousado lhe dizer, mas não tinha como reagir, nunca fora tão machucado em toda a vida.

-Saía daqui, monstro! Isso não é lugar para você! Seu lugar é lá, naquele chiqueiro que ousa chamar de casa. – Duo ordenou dando o assunto por encerrado.

-Um dia, Duo. Virá alguém e lhe mostrará que as coisas não são como você pensa que são. Um dia você aprenderá que a vida não é esse conto de fadas que você imagina. Você vai acordar e vai ver que é tão feio e tão sujo como qualquer outro... – Heero cuspiu seu ódio sobre Duo.

-Chega... CAI FORA! FORA! – Duo perdeu totalmente o controle chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

Heero estava por demais arrasado. Havia entregado seu coração e fora humilhado. Estava tão ferido. Jurara nunca mais em vida derramar uma única lágrima por qualquer humano que fosse. Mas por hora tinha que fugir dali. Tinha que sair debaixo dos olhos frios de ametista da única criatura que amou na vida.

Duo ficou ali parado vendo Heero sair correndo sem rumo. Por algum motivo não estava nada feliz com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Os sentimentos dele eram tão puros. Talvez os mais puros e genuínos sentimentos que já vira antes.

-Gostei de ver. Acho que é de um companheiro assim que eu preciso! – uma voz sensual falou bem ao pé do ouvido de Duo. -Voltem à festa! – Zechs comandou a orquestra com um gesto de mão.

-O que você quer? – Duo foi grosseiro com o noivo.

-Não está claro, ainda? – Zechs sorriu maliciosamente. -Seus votos, meu caro! – novo sorriso daquele homem alto e bonito de longos cabeços loiros quase brancos.

O príncipe não podia negar que seu futuro marido era um homem muito atraente. Mas havia alguma coisa nele. Talvez a forma de sorrir, alguma coisa não lhe agradava. Duo lembrou da forma como foi tocado pelo ogro, tão doce. Heero era tão diferente de todos os outros. Ele era grande e rústico, mas nessa noite foi tão... Tão meigo. Tão simples. Tão verdadeiro. Duo piscou confuso.

-Verdadeiro... –o príncipe falou estupefato. Era tão simples. Era somente a pureza da verdade. O ogro era tudo que ele não era.

-Como disse? – Zechs não tinha entendido.

-Isso é tudo uma grande mentira... – Duo encarou Zechs. -A festa. Essas pessoas aqui nem mesmo se importam comigo, você não me ama... é tudo um grande teatro. – ele concluiu.

-Ohh... Sim, meu caro. E você é o ator principal... hahaha! – Zechs sorriu.

Duo ficou o olhando enojado. Estava com nojo de si mesmo, de Zechs, da festa... Do mundo... Lembrou que estava chegando à hora de prestar os votos. Em pouco menos de horas estaria em um quarto escuro com Zechs e teria que deixar esse lhe tocar e verificar se ainda era virgem. Isso lhe deu uma volta no estômago. Ele olhou o noivo a sua frente, jamais deixaria que aquele homem imundo o tocasse.

Confusão era uma boa palavra para resumir o príncipe. Ele ainda se sentia como uma criança, não estava pronto para essa responsabilidade e muito menos queria ser obrigado a viver uma farsa. O ogro o havia resgatado de seu mundo de sonhos. Pela primeira vez estava vivendo, estava vendo a sujeirada toda debaixo do tapete.

-Eu preciso de um ar. – Duo se desvencilhou do noivo indo para os jardins, mas não ficou ali. Confuso com tudo que havia ocorrido nessa noite Duo. Correu até os celeiros e pegou seu cavalo, desesperado ordenou que os portões fossem abertos.

Duo havia fugido mais uma vez.

* * *

Quando finalmente dera pela falta do príncipe soubera que montando seu cavalo ele havia deixado o palácio wufei socou uma mesa tremulo de ódio. O filho não podia ter feito aquilo, seria o fim das relações píblicas entre as duas forças. 

-Maldito, seja Duo! – Wufei esbravejou ao saber pelos guardas da fuga.

-O que faremos? Ele tem que prestar os votos ainda essa noite! – Treize falou preocupado.

-Ele o fará! – Wufei convocou a guarda real para ir ao encalço de Duo.

* * *

**_Achei esse capitulo tão tosco.. TT... quanto mais eu escrevia mais eu achava tosco... gente deixa eu pedir muita calma e paciência com essa fic... tá? _**

_**Eu to achando que preciso fazer uma maldade com o Duo... **_

Hina


	5. Chapter 5

**O vale proibido**

Esse capítulo contem cenas fortes demais. Cuidado!

**

* * *

**

**4 - Estupro**

**

* * *

**

Heero não lembrava do longo caminho que fizera. Encontrava-se na floresta. No meio do mato. Em certo momento ele permitiu se largar no chão de joelhos. Estava exausto. Uma pela longa corrida, outra pela emoção do dia. Nunca havia exposto seus sentimentos a ninguém muito menos a um ser humano.

-Maldito, Humano! – Heero berrou entre lágrimas. -Você me paga, Duo!

* * *

Duo desceu do cavalo. Ali a mata era mais fechada. A floresta era enorme. Mas jamais encontraria o ogro por ali. Heero devia conhecer partes da floresta que ele não conhecia.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo já estava ali perambulando pelas trilhas entre os matos. Somente ai atentou para a questão da segurança, não estava em um lugar amistoso, estava sozinho e desarmado.

Um barulho veio do meio do nada fazendo o príncipe temer. Ele não sabia quem era ou o que queriam dele. A única coisa que veio à sua cabeça foi tocar seu crucifixo e pedir a seu Deus que seja lá quem fosse não lhe fizesse nenhum mal. Para sua sorte ele conhecia as pessoas que saíram logo em seguida do meio do mato.

-Por Deus, Duo! Seus pais estão preocupados! – Trowa falou se aproximando do príncipe.

-Eu... Sinto muito! – Duo não encarou os homens da guarda real.

Trowa era o capitão da guarda real. Era um homem calado, porém nada tinha contra Duo. Ao contrário, simpatizava muito com o jovem príncipe. Com ele estavam mais alguns homens de sua confiança. O capitão tomou Duo pelo braço para apressá-lo em voltar para casa.

-Vamos, esse lugar não é seguro. – Trowa falou, mas foi interrompido por um ataque surpresa. Muitos homens saídos do meio do mato os cercaram. Todos muito bem armados e em grande número.

-Ora, ora. Se não é um verdadeiro achado? – um homem alto e robusto falou sorridente.

-O que querem? – Trowa se pôs na frente do príncipe. Aquilo estava perigoso. -Não temos dinheiro! – ele gritou.

-Hun... sabe... Não fomos convidados para uma certa festinha no palácio real. – o homem falou. -Mas é sorte que o príncipe tenha vindo pessoalmente garantir nossa diversão. – todos riram com a brincadeira.

-Não sabem o que estão fazendo. Deixe-nos passar. – Trowa ameaçou.

-Hun, tente passar! – um dos homens falou sorrindo, uma vez que estava em maior número.

Era impossível. Certamente todos acabariam mortos na tentativa de luta contra aquele bando. Eles eram bárbaros nômades que vivam a saquear e aterrorizar vilas. Eram mais de trinta homens armados até os dentes.

-O que querem de nós? – Duo se acercou de toda coragem possível.

-Hun... faremos um trato. Já que vocês vieram _desprevenidos_. – o homem estreitou os olhos. -Você se entrega a meus homens e eu não faço mal aos seus, o que acha? – propôs a Duo com maldade.

Duo engoliu em seco. Aquilo era o mais puro absurdo que já ouvira naquela noite. Talvez a confissão do ogro rivalizasse, mas era estupidamente absurdo. Ele era um príncipe, não podia pertencer aos tais brutos. Mas por outro lado, não tinha muita escolha. De qualquer forma seria estuprado por aqueles monstros. Se recusasse a cooperar todos os soldados morreriam. Ele olhou para seus guardas em posição de luta. Estavam dispostos a morrer por ele, mas Duo achava que não merecia tal ato de entrega. Muitos deles tinham família, não podia sacrificar a vida deles por uma falha sua.

-Eu... Eu aceito. – Duo se esforçou para soar firme, mas falhou totalmente. Estava apavorado. Estava preste a ser possuído por tantos homens quanto o quisessem.

-Seu louco! – Trowa ainda tentou persuadi-lo, mas no fundo sabia que não era capaz de proteger o príncipe daquele estupro. Nem mesmo se entregasse sua vida para isso.

Duo abaixou a cabeça enquanto sentia as mãos rudes e grossas de vários homens lhe tocando, lhe atiçando. Lentamente suas roupas foram sendo rasgadas, umas partes pelas mãos em garras de homens famintos por sexo, outras pelas facas afiadas que marcavam uma pele outrora tão macia e delicada. Em pouco tempo se viu de pé, completamente nu, sendo tocado em todas as partes. Lágrimas vieram rápidas a seus olhos. Nada podia fazer contra aquilo a não ser chorar. Soluçou sacudindo o corpo ao sentir bocas e línguas lhe perturbando a pele. Ele continuava de pé, agora com os braços abertos como um T. Seu rosto foi levantado para que ele olhasse diretamente para seus subordinados que estavam amarrados às árvores próximas. Trowa lhe encarou e Duo lhe lançou um olhar de súplica. Um pedido mudo de ajuda, mas o capitão nada podia fazer.

Línguas invadiam a cavidade de suas orelhas, seu ânus antes intocável era dedado e linguado a todo o momento. Sentiu o hálito quente e baforento daqueles sádicos contra seu pescoço, eram muitos homens na tarefa de lhe tocar. Fosse com mãos, dedos, língua, beijo exigente, lambidas, chupões, etc.

Alguns já excitados esfregavam seus pênis contra seu corpo trêmulo. O Líder que apenas observa em silêncio se aproximou segurando com firmeza no pênis macio de Duo, o retirando de um transe e o jogando diretamente na dura realidade do ato.

-Ahhh... Não! Por favor, Por favor! – Duo finalmente se esqueceu de fingir ser forte ou seguro. Ele estava assustado como um garotinho e não se envergonharia de implorar se fosse o caso. O que mal sabia era que aquilo só excitava ainda mais aqueles monstros.

-Isso, seu vadiosinho! Implora, vai? – agora vários tapas eram distribuídos pela sua face e resto do corpo principalmente nas nádegas fofas.

-Implora, seu vadio! – eles exigiam lhe dando tapas e tapas.

-Ahhhh... Pára, por favor! – Duo berrou em certo momento onde não suportava mais a dor queimando sua pele onde várias mãos grossas lhe acertavam com furor. Não tinha mais noção de quantas lágrimas derramara, nem quantas súplicas fizeram. Não se importava mais com sua condição orgulhosa de príncipe queria apenas que aquilo tudo passasse bem rápido, queria logo estar bem quentinho e protegido em sua cama macia, sobre os cuidados de seus pais.

Não podia dizer ao certo quanto tempo estivera ali. Sendo humilhado por tantos homens.

Sabia apenas que seu rosto e corpo doíam muito devido ao espancamento que sofreu.

Sua cabeça era puxada de um lado e outro pelos cabelos que pendiam soltos. Mal acabava de chupar um e já vinha outro que lhe invadia a boca com força o fazendo quase engasgar.

Duo pedia que parassem... Todo seu corpo ardia. Ele sangrava, mas é claro que não foi ouvido. Em certa altura o líder fez Duo ficar de quatro no chão, alguns homens o seguraram. Sabiam que seu líder era enorme.

-O senhor tem certeza que vai ser o primeiro? – um dois sádicos se dirigiu ao líder.

-Senhor, nem as putas locais agüentam o senhor. – as vozes debochadas brincavam.

-E vocês tão preocupados com o rabo desse puto? – a voz grossa do líder entrou na brincadeira suja.

-Agente só não quer que o senhor rasgue muito, tem muita gente pra comer ainda. – Risadas altas foram liberadas.

-E então, vaquinha? Ta preparada? – mais risadas e xingamentos.

Duo não respondeu. Estava quase em choque. Nunca em todas sua existência se imaginou nu de quatro no meio do mato sendo humilhado por bárbaros. As lágrimas desesperadas lhe banhavam o rosto. Ele sentiu seu ânus ser molhado com cuspe e dedos rápidos e certeiros se metendo dentro de si. Buscando lhe alargar bem a entrada.

-Ele é muito apertado! – o líder anunciou em voz alta enquanto investia contra o ânus virgem.

-Nãoo! Pára! Pelo amor de Deus... Não! – Duo chorava alto.  
-Nãaooo! Ta doendo... Pára, por favor!  
-Nãooo... eu não agüento mais... arhhh... Como dói! – Duo protestava.  
-NÃOOOOOOO! – o coitado gritava.

* * *

Heero ouviu o grito desesperado. Ele estava caminhando a tempo pelo vale. Estava sem rumo, não queria voltar para sua casa, Duo tinha razão, aquilo não passava de um chiqueiro.

Ele correu se escondendo por trás dos galhos, aquilo pareceu a voz de Duo. Não era possível. Aproximando-se mais dos berros o ogro via a cena em questão. Alguns soldados amarrados e montantes de sádicos gargalhando e xingando e bem no meio deles, um rapaz de quatro. Era Duo. Heero se assustou. Não sabia como era possível, o havia deixado naquela maldita festa, mas agora ele estava ali sendo usado da forma mais imunda possível por tantos homens. Seu lindo Duo estava sendo tocado de forma tão imunda.

-Nãooo... chegaaa! – foi mais um grito que Duo não pode conter. Dessa vez a cabeçorra enorme do invasor conseguira romper suas carnes internas. Rasgando-lhe no processo. O príncipe sentiu seu sangue quente escorrer por suas pernas e o volume no meio de si se empurrar mais e mais contra sua próstata o atingindo de forma violenta em estocadas vigorosas. Dor. Era a única coisa que seu cérebro pode identificar naquele momento. E era uma dor insuportável. Parecia que estava sendo partido ao meio, de dentro pra fora.

Seu corpo ia pra frente e pra trás embalado pelas estocadas animalescas. Sabia que em seu ânus não restava uma única prega intacta, a dor e o sangue lhe diziam isso. Estava quase desmaiando. Seria bom dormir e só acordar quando já tivesse satisfeito a todos, ou mesmo não acordar mais. Porém um pênis foi posto em sua boca entreaberta para ser chupado. As mãos se apossaram de seu próprio falo apertando e excitando de forma dolorosa. Seus mamilos e nádegas eram alvos favoritos de mordidas, ele podia sentir cada presa se enterrando em sua carne.

Pensou no ogro que lhe oferecera o mais puro amor e ele desprezara. Quem sabe não fosse um castigo? Quem sabe aquilo não lhe fora pouco por dilacerar o coração apaixonado de um ser puro? Duo chorou amargamente.

Heero continuou ali parado. Olhando a cena. Podia ter feito alguma coisa. Todos temiam ogros. Mas não o fez. O rancor que trazia no coração era muito grande. Duo de fato merecia aquilo. O Ogro pensou, onde será que estava o orgulho do príncipe?

Ele ficou ali se satisfazendo com cada grito ou gemido de dor de Duo. Mas seu coração estava ferido. Sabia que Duo merecia aquilo mais que ninguém no mundo. Não se culpou por esse pensamento. Ele era um ogro afinal.

Duo sentiu seu corpo em brasa. Não tinha a mínima noção de quantos falos haviam entrado, estocado e gozado dentro de si. Tinha chagas em todo o corpo cansado. Seus lábios estavam dormentes de tantas mordidas que já havia levado. As nádegas sangravam muito devido às tapas seguidas, os mamilos deviam estar dilacerados. Seu interior nem ousava pensar como estaria. Contabilizando era a imagem do caos. Com toda a certeza seu corpo não se recuperaria desse estupro.

Era quase manhã quando foi abandonado. Largado no chão sujo de sêmen, sangue, suor e lágrimas. Queria morrer. Queria muito morrer. Ele se encolheu no chão buscando pela cruz em seu pescoço, porém esta não estava mais lá... Fechando os olhos seu último pensamento foi para que o ogro viesse a seu socorro. Na certa devia estar delirando. A última criatura que queria ver agora era aquela. Estava humilhado. Dilacerado, acabado. Jamais pertenceria nem mesmo a um ogro, com esse pensamento ele se perdeu no vazio.

Heero virou as costas seguindo para sua casa. Agora que Duo havia sido desonrado, como os humanos mesmo falavam, ele tinha que tomar algumas providências.

* * *

**_Muita gente vai me trucidar por isso que eu fiz ao Duo... OO... perdão gente, mas isso foi preciso, agora ele vai saber dar mais valor aos sentimentos, ou não... oO_**

**_Mas eu prometo que o Heero vai dar muito carinho a ele ainda, e ajudá-lo a superar essa violência... Pô dá um desconto, eu perdi maior tempão fazendo essa cena. _**

**_Hina_**


	6. Chapter 6

**O vale proibido**

**

* * *

**

**5 - O abraço de um pai

* * *

**

Um recado: Dessa vez essa fic vai até o fim e ahhh... acho que meu analista está em perigo, já tenho tantos que querem o cargo dele. (rs)

* * *

Os acontecimentos recentes eram desastrosos. Todo o reino ficara sabendo do trágico acontecimento com o príncipe. Era de fato algo lamentável, o pobre Duo havia sido estuprado no dia que prestaria os votos, era de fato uma grande infelicidade, uma tristeza muito grande para a família real e todo o reino. Fora a preocupação com o jovem que havia ficado em um estado muito delicado, o corpo de Duo havia ficado muito debilitado.

Alguns ossos quebrados, muitas escoriações por todo corpo, seus mamilos ficaram bem machucados, bem como seu ânus e próstata, fora algumas infecções.

Já fazia duas semanas que o menino se encontrava na câmara de recuperação, que era uma central de tratamento intensivo. Seu quadro já fora preocupante, porém seu organismo já se restabelecia.

Os malditos vândalos não haviam sido capturados embora os esforços de Treize. Zechs, que se casaria com Duo cancelou o compromisso alegando impureza por parte do noivo e da família real. A preocupação acerca da reação do menino ao acordar era muito grande. Duo havia sido ensinado de forma a manter sua virgindade para o dia dos votos, porém nesse dia que seria tão importante para ele fora duramente abusado.

Heero soube que Duo estava se recuperando. Não pode deixar de pensar um momento sequer no humano. Ele tinha planos para aquele garoto. A verdade era que desde aquela noite que havia encontrado aquele menino perdido na floresta havia se apaixonado por ele. Precisava dele ao seu lado, ficara sabendo que Duo estava prometido a Zechs e fora à festa dos votos para lhe abrir seu coração. Mas Duo o havia tratado como um lixo. Pisado no seu coração de forma cruel.

Mas o estado do príncipe o havia deixado muito preocupado. Não sabia como Duo ia reagir após acordar, havia ficado sabendo também que o antigo noivo de Duo havia cancelado o compromisso e isso de certa forma lhe deixou contente. Podia ainda alimentar alguma esperança.

* * *

Em L2 Duo se moveu dolorosamente sobre a cama. Já fazia alguns dias que estava desacordado, porém preferia continuar naquela situação a ter que acordar e lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido naquela maldita noite. Porém a razão lhe havia voltado trazendo uma dura realidade. 

Seus enormes olhos violetas se abriram lentamente se acostumando a claridade do quarto da enfermaria. Duo ficou olhando o teto por um tempo, sua mente e seu corpo se acostumando. Sentiu alguma dor e mal estar. Sua cabeça pesava delicadamente e a sensação de corpo dolorido lhe incomodava. Ele suspirou tentando afastar o mal-estar.

De súbito ele foi atingido pela realidade. Uma onda de dor lhe apertou o coração impiedosamente. Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. O menino se encontrava deitado, os cabelos soltos descansando sobre o travesseiro felpudo, trajava um leve pijama branco.

Duo se levantou sentando na cama, pendendo a cabeça entre as mãos em sinônimo de derrota. Seu peito doía, um pânico inicial lhe tomou os sentidos. Ele olhou em volta, sentiu-se desesperadamente perdido.

Apatia era uma palavra ideal. A única coisa que podia fazer era chorar e chorar. Tinha vontade de se socar ou de socar alguém, de gritar com alguém... Queria quebrar tudo em torno de sim, afinal era dor demais para caber dentro de seu peito, tinha que botar isso para fora... Mas nesse exato momento a única coisa que lhe parecia atraente era o sofrimento latente e silencioso.

-Ohh, não... Não pode ser verdade! – ele falou baixinho para si. -O que vou fazer agora? –se perguntava baixinho entre os soluços.

Wufei entrou no quarto nesse momento e não pode deixar de sentir-se infeliz pelo filho. Duo estava arrasado. O chinês não sabia o que fazer para aliviar a dor, por algum tempo ficou parado o olhando chorar. Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos também. Por Deus, o chinês sabia exatamente o que Duo estava sentindo. Afinal há anos atrás, quando era muito jovem já sentira na pele a mesma dor. E ele lembrava que era uma dor misturada com ódio, angústia, medo, vergonha, pena... Ele fechou os punhos fortemente, sabia o quanto aquilo podia ferir alguém, feridas que poderiam ficar ali por toda a vida, e não cicatrizarem nunca, feridas como as suas.

Duo notou a presença de seu pai no quarto. Mas não teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Nunca havia tido um bom relacionamento com ele, e agora que isso tinha acontecido. Por Deus, jamais seria perdoado. Era culpado pela vergonha maior que o reino já havia tido. Não ousou olhar para o chinês, sabia que não suportaria o olhar do pai, um olhar que o culparia eternamente.

-Duo. Trate de ajeitar essa cara. Zechs está aqui para falar com você. – Wufei falou o mais frio que pode.

O príncipe ouviu a voz tão fria e desumana daquele homem que chamou algum dia de pai. Ajudaria muito se ao menos hoje ele lhe olhasse com um pouco de carinho, hoje Duo precisava e aceitaria um afago de Wufei. Estava tão carente.

-Vamos! Vou lhe dar um tempo até o mandar entrar. – o chinês deixou o quanto sem olhar nos olhos de Duo. Temia fazê-lo, não conseguiria encará-lo sabendo que veria naqueles olhos tão lindos tanta dor. Não suportaria ver aquela maldita dor novamente tão perto de si, ele segurou as lágrimas, daria qualquer coisa para que seu único filho nunca conhecesse esse sentimento esmagador, mas infelizmente Duo havia sido engolfado nesse buraco escuro que o próprio Wufei vivia a tentar sair. Só rezava para que Duo fosse mais forte que ele.

* * *

Mas que de pressa Duo secou as lágrimas. Forçando o corpo ainda dolorido ele se obrigou a ir ao pequeno banheiro do quarto de recuperação. Olhando-se no espelho e descobriu o quanto estava terrível. Abatido, com um ar doente. Também estava magro e seus olhos cercados de enormes olheiras, já não tinham o brilho vivaz e travesso de antes. 

Ajeitou-se como pode, ao menos ficaria mais apresentável. Porém estava nervoso. O que será que Zechs queria? Duo alimentou uma esperança de que o homem viesse lhe dizer que ainda o queria para o casamento dispensando as formalidades dos votos. Não amava aquele homem, ao contrário não gostava nem um pouco dele, mas se agarraria a qualquer um de nome nobre que o quisesse como companheiro. Alguém que o tomasse para si, cuidando e protegendo. Dando-lhe um nome e uma honra que já não tinha mais, segundo as tradições.

-Ohh, Deus faça com que seja isso que ele veio fazer. – Duo pedia aos céus.

Um homem elegantemente vestido, com enormes e brilhantes cabelos loiros entrou no quarto. Zechs era mesmo um homem muito bonito. Talvez não fosse tão ruim a vida ao lado dele. Duo ficou o olhando, incapaz de fazer qualquer comprimento.

-Não esperava mesmo nenhuma recepção de sua parte! – Zechs falou friamente.

Mas Duo não sabia como agir. Tinha tanta vergonha de estar ali diante do homem para quem prestaria os votos, tendo sido violado.

-Eu vim aqui falar com seus pais. Mas sabendo que tinha acordado quis falar com você também. – o loiro continuou enchendo o coração ferido de Duo de esperanças, ele acenou com a cabeça para que o loiro continuasse.

-Mediante tudo que aconteceu. Não temos mais nenhum compromisso. – Zechs foi direto. Acabando com alguma esperança que havia no menino.

Duo sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sentia-se um idiota completo por ter qualquer esperança de resgate de honra. Estava mesmo perdido, seu nome estava para sempre jogado na lama.

-Eu propus casamento com alguém puro intocado, mas você... – o comentário foi seguido de uma cara de nojo... -Você pertenceu a tantos que nem sei... isso não me serve... Não quero uma vergonha dessa na minha vida...

-Por favor! – Duo implorou desabando sobre a cama se debulhando em lágrimas. As palavras de Zechs o estavam ferindo.

-Veja, você entende que nunca será tomado em casamento, né? Olhe pra você, olhe quanto está sujo... – Zechs se aproximou e Duo apenas consentiu com a cabeça, ele sabia que o que lhe era dito era a mais pura verdade, cruel, mas ainda assim verdade.

-Então... mas veja... você ainda está lindo... apesar de tudo... Você continua tão bonito... – o loiro estava bem próximo afagando os fios marrons dourados de Duo. -Irresistivelmente lindo... – Seus lábios se abriram deixando sua língua lamber a orelha de Duo.

Duo não teve reação. Era como se toda sua dignidade tivesse se esgotado por algum ralo. Era como sua alma tivesse sido tragada de seu corpo, seus olhos estavam sem brilho. Até quis enxotar o homem que lhe ia cometer novo estupro, mas descobriu que não tinha de onde retirar forças. Alem do mais sabia que era seu único destino, esse. Nas famílias mais tradicionais era isso que aconteciam à moça ou rapaz que perdiam a virgindade antes dos votos: ou era entregue para algum templo religioso ou era largado pela família para cair na prostituição.

O príncipe sentiu aquele hálito quente e nojento no seu pescoço e entrou em pânico, um medo que lhe moia o coração, mas seu corpo não reagia.

-Ohh... Não... Não... de novo, não... Pare. – ele implorava enquanto Zechs já lhe deitava na cama se debruçando por cima, apertando as coxas grossas. Duo seria estuprado novamente.

-Que pensa que esta fazendo? – Wufei chegou bem a tempo.

-Ora, se os outros tiveram eu também quero... – Zechs falou debochado.

Wufei não pode acreditar no que via. Duo. Seu pequeno Duo, implorando para aquele homem se afastar dele, acuado sob o outro corpo mais forte.

Ver aquele imundo tocando o corpo já tão ultrajado, apertando as coxas, falando barbarismos ao pé do ouvido dele. E ainda ver todo o deboche na voz do molestador. Alguma coisa se rompeu dentro de si. Wufei sentiu um ódio de morte. O mal irreparável já havia sido feito, mas não permitiria que nenhum ser no mundo tripudiasse sobre tanta dor.

-Deixe minha criança em paz! – o chinês ordenou. Seu tom de voz não permitia recusa.

-Hun... Ele não tem mais valor nenhum... – o loiro replicou.

-Dobre a língua. Você está falando do meu DUO! – os olhos do chinês espirravam ódio.

-Hun... Entendo. – Zechs se afastou. - Mas sabe que isso se tornará normal nas suas vidas... – ele se referiu ao tratamento que Duo teria a partir do estupro.

-Seu bastardo, maldito! Suma daqui e não volte mais ou acabo com você! – Wufei segurava trêmulo o cabo de sua espada. Seria capaz de matar. Mas Zechs não ficou ali pra se certificar disso. Ele deu uma última olhada para Duo e deixou o quarto.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou naquele aposento após a saída de Zechs. Nem Wufei nem Duo ousaram falar durante algum tempo até o chinês decidir que era hora de mostrar a Duo que ele não estava sozinho.

-Ele não te machucou, né? – o chinês perguntou receoso da resposta.

-Não podia fazê-lo mais do que eu já estou. – Duo mais parecia uma estátua sem emoções.

-Duo, eu... – o chinês tentou falar.

-Não diga nada... Você não precisa fazer isso. – Duo cortou friamente.

-Eu não preciso fazer nada por você! – Wufei replicou.

-Certo... – agora Duo teve um tom magoado, estava só blefando, como queria que seu pai lhe aconchegasse num abraço naquele momento.

-Mas eu QUERO fazer... – dizendo isso o chinês se aproximou sentando na cama do filho, tocando seu rosto ternamente.

Duo olhou meio que assustado ao sentir aquele toque tão macio. Era tudo que precisava.

-Duo... nada do que eu falar ou fizer vai fazer isso tudo passar... mas... eu quero que saiba que não está sozinho. Nunca estará... – Agora não convinha falsidades. Wufei abriu seu coração para o menino.

Duo nem lembrara de seu orgulho bobo. Ele não estava em condições de recusar uma trégua. Sem dizer palavras se lançou naquele abraço tão gostoso. Duo agora tinha a sensação bárbara de proteção. Aquela que mesmo quando o mundo parece se voltar contra agente, mesmo quando tudo dá errado, mesmo quando você é obrigado a abrir mão de seus sonhos mais valiosos, mesmo assim pode ser capaz de te fazer se sentir protegido. Naquele abraço nada podia lhe atingir, nem que fosse só por aquele momento, mas ninguém ou nada no mundo poderia lhe ferir, estava seguro.

Tinha a maior segurança do mundo: o abraço de um pai. E como era bom ter um pai, de verdade, um pai pra abraçar quando as coisas dessem erradas. Agora Duo sabia que isso podia não concertar as coisas, mas sem dúvidas lhe ajudaria a encarar as dores da vida.

-Duo... Filho... – Wufei sentiu o filho soluçar em seu peito.

-Não diga nada... Apenas fique assim comigo... – Duo falou baixinho entre um soluço e outro. Estava se entretendo com as batidas do coração do Chinês.

-Ohhh, amor! – Wufei apertou ainda mais aquele abraço gostoso.

-Pai... Como é boa essa sensação... – Duo sorriu ainda com o rostinho escondido no peito de Wufei.

-Filho, que sensação? – o chinês quis saber.

-Essa de segurança... Que só o abraço de pai pode trazer... – ele respondeu tímido.

-Então sempre que você tiver medo, dor, ou qualquer outra coisa ruim dessas que a vida nos reserva pode recorrer ao meu abraço, tá?– Deus, o chinês nunca se imaginou sendo tão emotivo com o filho, mas nesse momento sentia extrema necessidade de fazê-lo.

-Hum-hum... Combinados... – Duo sorriu.

Sim... Duo sorriu e Wufei também. Eram pai e filho. E sabiam que era assim que funcionava a temática da família. Pais e filhos serviam um para apoiar o outro. Ficar perto e abraçar. E que força pode ter esse abraço... Duo descobriu isso hoje e agradeceu a Deus por isso, algumas pessoas passam a vida inteira sem saber o que ele havia acabado de descobrir.

* * *

**Hehehe... Mais um capítulo foi pra conta. **

**E sim, como não poderia deixar de avisar, quem me mandar review, pode ter certeza que eu vou responder. Respondo todos que chegam a mim, sempre respondi e assim vai continuar. **

**Eu não fico como outras pessoas IMPLORANDO para que leiam minhas fics, e muito menos colocando apelos rídiculos para receber comentários, não é para isso que postamos e sim para divulgar nosso pensamento Yoai, mas todo comentário é muito bem vindo e será respondido. **

Beijos,  
Hina


	7. Chapter 7

**O vale proibido**

**

* * *

**

**6 - Heero: a luz no fim do túnel

* * *

**

Um mês. Exatos trinta dias haviam se passado desde aquela maldita noite onde Duo sofrera tanto. Seu corpo havia se recuperado, porém havia algo ainda. Era como se algo tivesse quebrado sem conserto. Era estranho para o menino que ainda tentava entender tantas modificações em sua vida tão de repente. Da noite para o dia tudo mudou de forma trágica.

Alguma coisa muito preciosa lhe fora tomada de forma suja.

Duo estava vivendo num poço de dor frio e escuro, sentia-se abandonado e sozinho na sua dor. Treize não sabia como agir com o filho, o que tornava tudo muito doloroso. Aquele sempre fora seu pai mais afetuoso e dedicado, mas desde que acordou daquele horror o homem não lhe tratava com o mesmo carinho. Quase nunca olhava nos olhos do filho e isso cortava Duo por dentro. Às vezes tinha o ímpeto de puxar o pai e o sacudir pelos ombros, lhe explicar que não tinha culpa pelo maldito estupro, mas a vontade morria perto da vergonha e humilhação que sentia.

Wufei metia-se em mil reuniões e planejamentos táticos a respeito do reino e quase nunca tinha tempo para conversar, tudo bem que estava mais amigo do filho, mas Duo achava que tanto trabalho era alguma espécie de fuga. Talvez o chinês estivesse mesmo fugindo dele...

De amigos não restaram quase nenhum. Somente Quatre vinha lhe fazer um visita sempre que passava por L2 e Duo sabia que o loiro vinha para ver um certo capitão de topete com quem mantinha algum tipo de relacionamento secreto.

Segundo as tradições locais, como ninguém havia aparecido para reclamar a mão do rapaz violado, ao fim de um mês era hora de uma decisão ser tomada a respeito de seu destino. Uma opção para amainar a vergonha da família era ser entregue à religião, porém, seguir uma vida religiosa não lhe era atraente, não tinha vocação. Era um menino lindo e vivaz, que gostava de rir alto e falar alto. Gostava de sair livremente e tomar banho nos lagos à noite completamente nu, definitivamente seu jeito não combinava com o de um sacerdote religioso.

De qualquer forma essa noite o destino de Duo seria selado.

* * *

-É hoje... Calma Heero Yui, calma! – o ogro falou com sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Estava muito nervoso. Há horas na frente do pequeno caco que chamava de espelho usava sua melhor roupa, que era um paletó feito de lonas quadriculado, curto demais e mofado. Tentava de todas as formas abaixar os cabelos que teimavam em apontarem para todos os lados.

-Chega! – ele bufou desistindo da luta contra os fios revoltos, sem perceber a chegada de mais alguém no cômodo.

-Ainda acho que você não devia fazer isso! – uma voz arrastada falou.

-Já decidi... – Heero resmungou.

-Você foi enfeitiçado... Aquele menino não vale apena, mas que me adianta falar alguma coisa, sou só um velhote... – J soou magoado.

-Você vai gostar dele... –o ogro fez uma cara de impaciência. Aquele velhinho podia ser bem chato quando queria.

Heero dispensou os comentários e saiu apressado indo para o terreiro buscar uma velha carroça. Subindo acenou para o velhinho ranzinza. Ele ia buscar aquele lindo menino de olhos roxos que tanto lhe encantava.

-Duo... Estou indo... – Heero sorriu por dentro. Finalmente.

* * *

Era noite fria em L2. Treize e Wufei haviam decidido sobre o destino do filho. A decisão era pesarosa, mas tinha que ser tomada. Duo seria entregue aos cuidados de um cético religioso muito distante dali.

Estavam os dois reis reunidos quando um murmúrio de vozes que iam aumentando gradativamente se fez ouvir. Em alguns segundos seguintes a sala se via invadida por um sujeito sem modos e mau vestido.

Sim, Heero Yui estava ali.

-Vossas majestades! – Yui falou com sua voz fria e rouca.

-Desculpem, senhores, mas ele insistiu. – Trowa se desculpou.

-O que você quer, ogro? – Wufei mais ou menos sabia exatamente o que o ogro havia vindo fazer ali.

-Duo... Eu o quero! – ele foi direto e indelicado.

-Escute aqui. Ele não é um objeto ou... – Wufei ia falar mais foi interrompido pelo marido.

-Você está mesmo disposto? – os olhos de Treize brilharam furiosamente com a possibilidade de Duo casar.

-Sim... eu estou! – Heero falou friamente. Estava decidido.

-Certo! Será feito! – Treize sorriu satisfeito.

-Mas... e o Duo? Ele deve ser consultado e... – Wufei ia protestar. Na verdade não queria ser parente de um ogro.

-Duo não está em condição de escolher marido, Wufei! – Treize se antecipou. - Tem minha total aprovação. Podemos fazer os votos... – Treize ia completar, mas parou bruscamente. Seu filho não tinha mais necessidade de prestar votos.

-Não é necessário esse constrangimento... – Yui logo em seguido o cortou.

-Os votos são nossa tradição e não um constrangimento... – O chinês de fato não havia gostado da idéia de ver seu único filho casado com um ogro, mas ele não tinha outra escolha.

-Eu vou casar sabendo que ele já... já... ahh... Que Duo já foi... – Heero não teve palavras para explicar sem ofender. Ele só queria dizer que as tolas tradições de L2, não se fariam necessárias.

-Oh sim... Você quem sabe, então. Quando vai levá-lo? – Treize falou rápido evitando maior exposição da imagem do trançado.

-AGORA. – Heero era direto e assustadoramente grosso.

-Mas... Assim? – Wufei se exaltou.

-Eu tenho pressa... – Heero manteve um tom sério.

-Mande chamar o príncipe imediatamente. – Treize ordenou a um dos guardas.

Heero estava ali exigindo que trouxessem Duo para ele. Há algum tempo atrás não se imaginaria naquela situação. Na verdade, tudo que ouvira da boca de Duo quando se declarou, ainda lhe magoava. Ainda pensava em vingança, em tornar a vida do trançado alguma espécie de pandemônio, mas a verdade era que sabia que Duo já estava por demais machucado com tudo que lhe havia acontecido e Heero não tinha direito de fazê-lo sentir ainda pior. Ele podia não saber ainda, mas amava Duo, o amou desde o primeiro dia que o viu.

O ogro queria muito ter aquele menino pra si. Queria protegê-lo e fazê-lo entender que ainda era possível ser feliz apesar de tudo. E agora teria essa oportunidade. Duo será seu.

* * *

**Eitha... Mais um postado. Nossa! Essa fic é tão velha, mas adoro escrevê-la...**

**Mas, gente! Muito obrigada pela revolta com alguns capítulos e com minha pessoa particular. E muito obrigada pelo amor e demonstração de carinho. Vocês são maravilhosos, mas vamos conter o ânimo, certo?**

**Warlla, eu amo você, estamos no barco há muito tempo, mas deixe que o povo fale, todos temos o direito de expor nossas sensações, embora isso não signifique que ninguém tenha o direito de falar bobagens sobre a vida particular de ninguém, mas tenho certeza que nossos amiguinhos já tiveram a resposta deles, não se preocupe!**

**Beijos,  
Hina**


	8. Chapter 8

**O vale proibido **

**

* * *

**

**7 – Novo lar: Início doloroso

* * *

**

Duo não conseguiu relaxar um momento sequer durante a viagem desconfortável.

Estavam naquela estrada fria há quase dois dias. Uma ânsia de vômito lhe arrasava o estômago de forma violenta. Aquilo não era uma vida aceitável. A carroça era muito velha, coberta com uma lona azul cheia de furos, os bancos eram madeira de lei com pregos por todos os lados. Era puxada por dois cavalos selvagens e chacoalhava rangendo as taboas a cada buraco da penosa estrada.

Duo encontrava-se encolhidinho em um catinho quieto. Heero até tinha tentado puxar alguma conversa, mas era inútil. Seus olhos roxos estavam tristes perdidos em um ponto qualquer lá fora, talvez nos arbustos que passavam rápidos à medida que a carroça se movia.

Em certo ponto da viagem o ogro se inquietou. Aquela dor toda que seu atual companheiro estava sentindo o estava desesperando. Não sabia como agir com Duo. Queria que ele sorrisse, que falasse alguma coisa. Mas nada, era como se estivesse ao lado de uma estátua. Sim, já havia pensando em dar meia volta e devolver Duo a seus pais. Mas não sabia responder porque não o fez. Seu maldito coração humano o estava traindo, aquele pequeno ao seu lado o excitava.

A noite estava fria até mesmo para Heero. Duo que vestia apenas umas roupas negras de tecido fino não reclamava. Ele nada falava. Mas o ogro notou que o pequeno corpo de Duo tinha espasmos de frio.

-Podia ter me dito que tinha frio! – Heero falou baixinho perto do ouvido do humano. - Posso esquentá-lo se quiser. – sem resposta por parte do outro o ogro pôs a mão na coxa do menino subindo lentamente até chegar a cintura onde apertou sensualmente aproximando os corpos.

Duo ouviu a voz grossa de Heero ao pé de seu ouvido. Em instantâneo todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram e ele não podia dizer que era de frio, pois sentia algo quente em seu baixo ventre, mas ignorou por completo essa sensação. Ao sentir a mão grande e ousada do ogro, ele não pode evitar ter um acesso de pânico encolhendo-se mais ainda no cantinho, tentando mudamente se afastar daquele contato ousado.

Heero notou Duo se encolher todo, chegando bem para o cantinho, se espremendo contra a madeira da carroça. Sentir Duo se retesando ao seu toque fez algo dentro de si se quebrar. Era tão revoltoso saber que aquele menino o tratava daquele jeito. Duo tinha nojo dele, era o que parecia. O ogro se afastou com um olhar magoado, ele queria puxar aquele moleque humano pelos cabelos, lhe abrir bem as pernas e possuí-lo ali mesmo naquela velha carroça, mas não o fez. Não faria isso. Teria todo o tempo para ter Duo para si quando chegassem em casa. E o faria muito bem feito, na sua cama como achava que devia ser feito com alguém tão lindo e doce como seu pequenino marido.

-Duo! Olhe, não quero lhe fazer mal! – Heero falou hesitante. Outra vez falou sozinho e se aproximou tocando o rosto do menino delicadamente.

-Não toque em mim... – Duo falou baixo virando o rosto para o outro lado fugindo do toque do ogro.

Por Deus, o tom de Duo a se referir a Heero. O modo como virou o rosto, enojado, se livrando do contato da mão do outro. Aquilo despertou um ódio e mágoa dentro do ogro.

Heero se afastou cerrando os punhos violentamente. Trêmulo pensou como Duo era cruel, quem sabe não merecesse mesmo tudo que lhe aconteceu? Mesmo depois de Heero tê-lo aceito como companheiro, passando por cima de todo seu orgulho. Mesmo assim Duo ainda o repudiava, ele não tinha esse direito. Heero teve o ímpeto de jogar na cara do outro todas as acusações que lhe cabiam. Como por exemplo, já não ser mais virgem, ou coisa parecida.

-Você se julga melhor que os outros... – Heero começou. Ele estava farto, ia botar pra fora toda a frustração que estava sentindo, mas ao olhar nos olhos roxos perdeu as palavras, pois ali via apenas dor.  
O humano estava encolhido. Ao ouvir o ogro o acusar de querer ser melhor que os outros encarou o esposo com um olhar de dor. Aqueles grandes olhos roxos marejados de lágrimas.

-Olhe pra mim! – Duo exigiu com um fiapinho de voz. -Acha mesmo que posso ser melhor que alguém? – Duo falou entre lágrimas.

-Então me deixe tocá-lo. – Heero pediu dolorosamente.

Duo nada respondeu. Ele apenas ficou ali olhando o ogro e permitindo as lágrimas caírem. Ele sabia exatamente que teria que se entregar a seu marido, mas na verdade ainda não tinha pensado nisso de coração. Não estava preparado para ser dele, um pânico de morte se instalara dentro do humano somente em pensar que seria tocado por alguém.

-Eu já sou seu, senhor Yui. Não precisa pedir nada! – falou bem baixinho olhando para fora da carroça.

Heero sabia que o que o marido havia lhe dito não era verdade, podia mesmo tê-lo tomado como companheiro, mas Yui sabia que estava longe de possuir aquele coraçãozinho ferido. Se quisesse podia exigir que Duo fizesse qualquer coisa. Ele agora era sua propriedade. Mas embora todas as evidencias levassem Heero a tratar Duo como seu objeto pessoal ele não queria que fosse dessa forma. Não era assim que tinha que ser. Queria realmente um companheiro. Foi isso que foi buscar quando foi atrás de Duo. Ele queria alguém para dividir seus dias. Alguém que o fizesse sorrir quando estivesse triste. Queria alguém doce e cúmplice, divertido e sonhador. Heero queria alguém que lhe ensinasse a didática do amor, alguém como o garoto lindo que encontrou naquela estrada. Mas esse Duo de agora... Esse não era o Duo que havia roubado seu coração.

* * *

-Finalmente em casa! – Heero anunciou soltando da carroça, batendo a poeira. Respirou fundo. -Ahhh... aqui agente pode respirar sossegado... Sem aquela poluição toda! – Heero sorriu extremamente comunicativo para um Duo cabisbaixo.

O príncipe já havia estado ali. Mas de fato não lembrava com riqueza de detalhes daquele lugar. Na verdade havia estado somente dentro da casa, que vista pelo lado de fora não passava de um casebre velho, e destelhado em algum ponto. Duo olhou aquilo, em torno do lugar havia tanta pobreza, tanta miséria.

Algumas crianças olhavam curiosas para a carroça e para o rapaz recém chegado. Duo as achou tão, tão sem oportunidade ali, abandonadas a própria sorte no meio do nada. Deus, ali só havia mato e poeira... Seu coração pareceu se apertar, como pode ir parar ali?

Tão envolvido na sua miséria pessoal Duo nem notou que Heero o estava esperando para entrar na casa. Outra coisa que fez o coração de Duo ficar pequenininho. Não era assim. Nunca fora isso, ele nunca sonhou que fosse desse jeito. Em seus sonhos ele entrava em um lindo palácio iluminado onde as pessoas esperavam por ele e seu noivo com festa e fogos. Ele pensara que seu noivo lhe traria no colo até o local das núpcias, e lhe tiraria os sapatos beijando seus pés. Fazendo carinhos, lhe tocando com todo cuidado do mundo...

Mas agora estava ali no meio do nada, carregando suas próprias malas, entrando na casa mais horrível que já havia visto, se é que Duo podia chamar aquilo de uma casa.

Mas as decepções não pararam por ai. Ao entrar ele se refreou, obrigando-se a parar e tentar fazer seu coração angustiado se acostumar com aquilo. O chão era de terra batida, as paredes de barro e bambu, sobre a casa não eram telhas o teto, como Duo achava e sim matos secos e folhas de bananeiras e palmeiras.

Os moveis eram em sua maioria de fabricação artesanal, havia também uma cozinha onde Duo viu uma montanha de panelas de barro imundas, pratos e copos também de barro... A coisa era grave por ali, ele nem quis saber como era o banheiro daquele lugar...

-Por Deus, como alguém pode viver aqui? – Duo falou para si mesmo com asco.

-Vamos! Leve suas tralhas para o quarto... – Heero falou impaciente.

Duo atendeu prontamente ao que mais lhe soou como uma ordem. Já conhecia aquele quarto, mas achava dolorosa demais a idéia de que aquele lugar seria seu lar de agora em diante. Algumas lágrimas lhe vieram, porém ele se obrigou a travá-las, não queria que Heero lhe visse chorando, isso podia aborrecê-lo. Aquele ogro havia lhe dado uma chance e estava disposto a agarrá-la com unhas e dentes. Afinal podia ser sua última chance de ser feliz.

-Senhor Yui. Posso ir ao banheiro, eu precisava tomar um banho... Mas eu não vi banheiro no quarto... – o humano falou tentando sorrir voltando à sala.

-Você não viu porque simplesmente não tem. – Heero disse desinteressado.

-Sim, mas eu não vi em nenhum lugar da casa? – Duo insistiu agora conseguindo a atenção do marido.

-É lá fora, Duo! – Heero falou soando impaciência.

-Como disse? – de fato devia ter ouvido errado. Ou esse era um lado de seu marido que não conhecia, nunca soube que ogros gostavam de fazer brincadeiras, mas a julgar pela cara séria de Heero aquilo não era uma piada.

-Lá fora... Lá! – Heero levantou abrindo a porta apontando para o que Duo imaginou que fosse um buraco no chão coberto por folhas e depois apontou para um riacho que passava atrás da casa.

-Por Deus! – os olhos de Duo se encheram de lágrimas. Sentiu que não ia segurar. Aquilo era uma fossa... Por Deus, seria obrigado a fazer suas necessidades ali no ermo num buraco no chão? – Ohhh, meu Deus! – Duo exclamou em choque.

-Venha! Pegue suas coisas íntimas... E rápido eu tenho muito que fazer hoje. – Heero notara o choque que o humano tomou com todas as novidades. Ele sabia que era tudo muito simples, era tudo sujo e largado um pouco, tinha que admitir, mas ele achava que Duo só estava chocado pelo fato de vir de L2, onde era tratado como uma bonequinha de louça. O ogro achou que um pouco de vida real faria bem ao menino mimado que tinha como esposo.

Em alguns minutos Duo voltou trazendo uma pequena mala, onde trazia a toalha, outras roupas, e os seus produtos para tratar o imenso cabelo.

-Você arrasta as folhas, puxa a tampa, se agacha aqui e faz, depois se limpa com aquelas folhas que vai jogar dentro do buraco também, depois pega a pá ali e joga terra em cima de tudo, tampa de novo e cobre com as folhas. Pra tomar banho é só ir ao riacho ali atrás e se lavar. Tome cuidado, o lugar é muito freqüentado. Todo mundo dessa região toma banho ali... – Heero falou rápido como se dissesse as coisas mais normais do mundo. Talvez fossem para ele, mas não para Duo. -Entendeu tudo? – o ogro perguntou.

-Sim senhor. – Duo respondeu tristemente. –Eu... eu... Acho que... – Duo olhou em volta desalentado. –Acho que se o senhor não ficar chateado... Eu queria fazer minhas necessidades, sozinho. – ele havia corado levemente ao pedir que Heero se retirasse. Jamais faria nada daquilo com alguém o olhando.

-Claro, claro... eu não aprecio ver ninguém nessa hora. Ahhh... Você sabe, acho que até você deve ficar feio fazendo isso... – Heero falou casualmente e saiu.

Duo não acreditou no que o ogro havia acabado de dizer. Seria aquele monstro grosso e estúpido que serviria até o fim de sua vida? Ninguém nunca o havia tratado com tanta indelicadeza. Na verdade, nunca em toda sua vida pôs os pés em um chiqueiro daquele. Ele olhou para o conteúdo do buraco que lhes servia como sanitário, seu estômago se embrulhou.

-Ohh... meu Deus. Eu não mereço isso... não mereço... DEUS! – agora sozinho chorou amargamente. Sua cabeça estava a mil, tantas coisas novas... Tantas mudanças bruscas... Suas lágrimas tinham um gosto doloroso de abandono e desespero.

Do lado de dentro da casa Heero viu Duo tombar de joelhos em um choro compulsivo. Ele queria ir lá e abraçar o humano, mas não faria, não queria que Duo se sentisse observado ou pressionado.

-Será que nunca vou conseguir fazê-lo esquecer essa dor? – Heero se amaldiçoou em culpa por não ser capaz de fazer Duo feliz...

* * *

Até que não fora lá tão ruim assim fazer as necessidades... Duo assim tentava pensar quando refazia o caminho de volta para casa. Mas não era assim que se sentia. Fora horrível. Nojento, desagradável e humilhante. Havia insetos por toda parte sem contar o frio insuportável... Duo tremia descontroladamente. Um vento muito forte corria por aquele terreno amplo. E aquele riacho com águas gélidas, e muito disputadas, vários animais locais bebiam água por ali.

Heero notou que Duo tremia quando este entrou em casa. Achou que ele só não estava acostumado, devia tomar banhos quentes em L2, mas com o tempo logo esqueceria das mordomias que tinha por lá.

O ogro o olhou de cima abaixo. Ele tinha mesmo feito uma boa escolha. A imagem da pessoa que estava ali parada dentro da casa era algo aproximado ao divino. Lindo, com aqueles enormes cachos molhados pendendo em volta de um corpo todo arrepiado, com curvas perfeitas, e exalando um fantástico cheiro de flores. Heero não lembrava de ter sentido nada assim antes. Ele sorriu em antecipação, logo mais a noite ia fazer amor com aquela criatura, Deus, aquilo fez seu pênis dar sinal de vida. Levar Duo para cama e possuí-lo de todas as formas possíveis seria perfeito.

-Ahh... vou lá fora cortar lenha... você pode ir fazendo o jantar... Tem tudo que precisa para a comida na cozinha... – Heero falou e saiu apressado, seu pênis estava em riste somente com a imagem de Duo completamente nu sobre a cama.

Duo ficou apenas olhando Heero sair, sem nada entender.

A cozinha era um caos, mas estava se sentindo tão mal que cozinhar podia lhe ajudar. Quando vivia em L2, foi ensinado a cozinhar. Ele tinha todas as qualidades para ser uma "boa dona de casa", mas não haviam lhe ensinado a cuidar de uma casa de ogro. Nunca havia mexido em um fogão a lenha e as únicas coisas que tinha a mão era uma perna de carneiro seca, pois não tinham geladeira, algumas espigas de milho e sal.

Não daria para fazer grandes coisas com aquilo, mas tentaria. Era cedo ainda e ele se dedicou à limpeza da cozinha. Enrolou toda a louça de barro com uma enorme toalha que cobria a mesa e a levou com muita dificuldade, devido ao peso, para lavar no riacho.

Havia encontrado uma enorme barra de sabão escondida por baixo daquela cacaria toda.

Heero estava do outro lado cortando a lenha quando viu a movimentação na casa. Sorriu ao imaginar que ao menos aquilo podia preencher a cabeça de seu pequeno marido por um tempo. A casa estava imunda e ver Duo animado em limpar fez Heero sentir seu coração cheio de uma felicidade genuína. Aquilo queria dizer que o garoto estava preocupado com a casa que também era dele, Duo seria um ótimo esposo e companheiro zeloso, alguém como Heero sempre sonhou...

-_Ahh... Se ele for tão bom assim na cama..._– Heero não pode evitar pensar... Estava mesmo se tornando um maníaco sexual de primeira linha. De fato desde que vira Duo decidiu que este lhe serviria na cama. Como era um ogro que sempre conseguia o que queria, ali estava ele casado com o garoto humano e preste a possuí-lo conforme seu desejo.

* * *

Quando o ogro entrou em casa não pode acreditar sua cozinha estava arrumada, tudo no seu devido lugar. E o cheiro que vinha de lá era ótimo. Quanto tempo não sentia um cheiro assim.

-Senhor Yui, o senhor pode tomar seu banho lá no riacho, logo o jantar estará pronto... – Duo falou ao notar a presença do ogro.

-Banho? Mas eu não estou fedendo tanto assim? Eu já tomei banho sábado passado. – Heero se exasperou... Não tomavam banho todos os dias por ali.

-Mas temos que tomar banho para sentarmos a mesa. – Duo estava chocado.

-Não estamos em L2 e esta é a minha casa! – Pronto. Estava feito. Tinha estragado tudo.

Desde que Duo havia sido estuprado havia perdido o direito ao trono de L2 e conseqüentemente ao lugar que chamava de lar. Ter um marido significava ter uma nova vida para ele, um novo lar. E ele até parecia conformado com isso, estava cuidando daquele lugar como se fosse seu, mas aquela frase de Heero o jogou duramente na realidade de que aquela não era a sua casa. As lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos de forma incontrolável, foi besteira achar que Heero dividiria alguma coisa com alguém como ele.

-Certo, eu... me perdoe... Eu vou ver o assado. – Duo se apressou em inventar alguma coisa. Não queria chorar na frente do Ogro.

Heero se amaldiçoando mil vezes pela bobagem que falou sem pensar. Viu a temporária alegria de Duo se esvaindo após a frase. Seus olhinhos ficaram tristes e seu rosto pareceu surpreso antes de mudar para triste.

Como fora tão idiota? Não custava fazer um agrado. Estava casado agora, teria que ceder am algumas coisas. Pegando um sabão foi para o riacho.

* * *

-Isso está com um cheiro de... Queimado! – Heero se exasperou quando voltou de banho tomado entrando na casa e vendo a fumaça que vinha da cozinha.

-Eu sinto muito... ohhh... meu Deus... Meu Deus! – Duo se exaltou se apressando para tirar a perna de carneiro do forno. Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água. Ele não sabia como aquilo podia ter acontecido. Distraíra-se por um minuto e aquele maldito forno a lenha havia queimado a refeição. Nunca havia usado aquilo antes.

-DEUS! VOCÊ QUASE TOCA FOGO NA MINHA COZINHA! – Ponto para Heero Yui. Mais uma vez havia conseguido deixar Duo ainda pior.

-Mas... eu... eu não tive culpa... Esse forno... – o humano tentou falar lutando contra a sensação de fracasso e culpa.

-O Forno está ótimo! Foi você que queimou meu jantar... Estou faminto e agora? – Heero berrou raivoso socando a mesa.

Duo apenas o olhou com medo. Os enormes olhos roxos arregalados. Ele fora de fato o culpado. O que podia fazer ou falar? Um pedido de desculpa não traria o alimento de volta. Ele dessa vez não segurou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto.

-Eu... me... perdoe senhor Yui. Juro que não fiz por mal... eu... Perdão... – Duo saiu correndo se trancando no quarto para poder chorar em paz.

Heero podia ter rido de si mesmo. Ou então podia ter se socado. Como pode levantar a voz para aquela criatura? Tão meiga e tão doce. O dia havia sido tão desgastoso para o pobre menino. Exposto a mudanças tão radicais e mesmo assim havia trabalhado tanto, limpado a casa feito, a comida...

-Como pude ser tão imbecil? – o ogro se perguntava. –Era só carne, como fui ser tão irracional? – ele sentia-se um... Um ogro. Um ogro grosso e estúpido. – o coitado não sabe mexer nessa joça de lenha. – Heero se arrependia.

-Meu Deus... meu Deus... como fui ser tão descuidado? Eu quero minha vida de volta. Não vou suportar esse inferno. Esse animal estúpido... Esse lugar imundo. – Duo chorava desesperado sobre a cama, encolhido numa "trouxinha".

* * *

Algumas horas depois Heero havia se alimentado das espigas de milho, únicas sobreviventes que não queimaram. Já era tarde e ele contava poder reparar todo o mal que havia feito para seu pequeno marido durante o dia.

-Duo! Abra a porta, eu quero entrar. – o ogro pediu delicadamente notando que a porta do quarto estava trancada.

Duo ouviu mais fingiu que dormia. Não queria ver ninguém especialmente o ogro.

-Abra essa DROGA de porta ou eu arrombo! – era irônico o ogro ter que arrombar a porta do próprio quarto. –Abra! Estou mandando... Eu quero entrar agora! – ele falou preparando-se para arrombar quando Duo abriu a porta sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não sou bom com essas coisas... – Heero entrou no quarto e começou a falar. –Mas quero que me desculpe por ter gritado... – Heero falou sem encarar o rosto de Duo.

-Eu... que lhe peço desculpas, senhor... Eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado... – Duo foi silenciado pelas mais fortes do ogro.

-Não diga nada! Apenas que me desculpa? – Heero tocou o rosto macio.

-Sim, senhor... – Duo respondeu. Seu corpo estava trêmulo por estar nos braços do ogro.

-Quero lhe pedir outra coisa. – Heero se aproximava cada vez mais de Duo. –Me chame apenas de Heero... – ele pediu aproximando sua boca dos lábios pequeninos e delicados.

Duo sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, ele tentou se livrar do abraço do outro, mas era difícil. Heero o pressionava contra seu corpo. Apertando as partes macias do frágil menino em seus braços. Era tão bom sentir aquele pequeno corpo perfumado se encaixando lentamente as curvas graves do seu. Duo era tão quente, tão macio, tão cheiroso. Não se continha de tanta excitação. As mãos do ogro pousaram sobre a longuíssima trança acariciando. Desceram pelas costas fazendo círculos, até chegarem aos quadris, ali sem cerimônia nenhuma apertou vigorosamente cada nádega as separando. Aquela era uma sensação por demais excitante, o ogro ficou um tempo avaliando a consistência daquelas nádegas, sentindo Duo tremer em seus braços.

Não podia negar que apesar de tudo Heero Yui sabia como tratar alguém nessas horas. Eram toques tão diferentes daqueles que sofreu nas mãos brutas dos tarados. Heero tinha uma pegada forte, porém não violenta, sabia exatamente como e onde tocar. Mas Duo mantinha firme em sua mente as lembranças do horror que passou nas mãos dos malditos vândalos quando fora estuprado de forma cruel. Aquele medo novamente assaltando sua alma de forma gélida. Aquilo o deixou paralisado, quase em choque. Seu coração batia acelerado, todo o seu corpo gritava não, mas ele simplesmente não tinha forças para reagir. Queria berrar, empurrar Heero para longe de si, correr, mas nada disso acontecia, ao contrário, estava ali completamente sem ação sendo praticamente comido vivo. Sentia as mãos nervosas do ogro removendo sua roupa como um louco, a língua, os lábios juntos em chupões, estava sendo apalpado em todas as partes.

Heero por sua vez via-se alucinado com aquele belo corpo quente e macio a seu dispor. Cego de desejo ele derrubou o pequeno menino sobre a cama montando sobre ele atacando os pequenos mamilos, com as pernas se ajeitou abrindo levemente as de Duo buscando uma posição melhor. Nessa hora esbarrou no membro do humano que pendia adormecido para um lado, depois notou que estava praticamente machucando os mamilos e Duo não emitia uma única reação, ao levantar os olhos azuis para o rosto do garoto o coração de Heero se partiu mais uma vez. Duo mantinha em semblante inalterado e um olhar vidrado em um oceano de dor. Era como se... Como se ele não estivesse ali e isso arrebentava com o coração do ogro. Queria possuí-lo, sonhou com isso desde quando o viu pela primeira vez, mas queria tê-lo por inteiro, de corpo e alma, e naquele momento era só um corpo que estava ali. Não sabia onde Duo havia mandado sua alma.

O ogro se levantou abandonando o corpo morno e amolecido sobre a cama. Horrorizado demais para alguma coisa Heero apenas foi se afastando havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Fazia tanto tempo que não chorava dessa maneira. A realidade dura de saber que Duo nunca ia vê-lo do jeito que ele queria, Duo nunca ia se deixar tocar por mais ninguém desde aquela maldita noite. E era tudo sua culpa, podia ter feito algo naquela noite, mas nada fez e agora tanto Duo como ele pagavam um alto preço por seus erros.

O humano foi removido de seu transe ao sentir seu corpo ser aliviado da carga que o prendia. Duo piscou tremendo. O pânico estava passando, ele tinha sido tocado mais que o seu limite permitia. Ele estava chorando completamente nu, não lembrava quando começou a chorar muito menos quando se deixou desnudar. Olhou para Heero desesperado buscando um olhar de compreensão, será que seria perdoado por se mostrar apático diante do ato, se amaldiçoou, podia ter fingido, podia ter gemido e chamado pelo nome do ogro, tinha que ter fingido que estava gostando... Mas não fez.

-Heero... Perdão. – ele falou com uma voz bem fraquinha com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Duo... Eu acho que... – Heero também derramou algumas lágrimas, mas logo as limpou.

-Heero... venha! Podemos tentar de novo... Vamos! – Duo falou, mas seu medo era tão imenso. Ele jamais conseguiria escondê-lo. Por mais que quisesse.

-Não, Duo. Não quero apenas sexo... Eu quero fazer amor. – Heero falou frio. Ele não queria apenas uma transa. Ele queria uma noite quente de amor. Não queria apenas um ânus para encaixar seu falo e depositar seu sêmen queria um corpo quente e macio que chamasse por seu nome, que gemesse a cada toque, que lhe abraçasse e acariciasse, queria beijos apaixonados.

-Heero... Eu prometo que vou fazer tudo que você me pedir pode vir. – Duo insistiu deixando mais lágrimas caírem. Seu coração o traía. A verdade era que não queria se entregar ao ogro, não se sentia pronto.

-Eu não quero. Eu vou esperar que você me peça isso com o coração, Duo. – Heero estava tão magoado, mas uma vez Duo o magoava dessa forma tão grave. – Um dia você ainda vai ser meu, Duo. E vai pedir pra que eu te possua. – Heero falou antes de deixar o quarto.

Heero não conseguiria dormir aquela noite. Estava frustrado demais.

Duo também não dormiria. Ele se encolheu na cama cobrindo sua nudez.

-Eu já sou seu, idiota! Só que não consigo... Não consigo. – ele falou para si depois que Heero saiu se entregando ao choro compulsivo com seu corpo sacudindo por causa dos violentos soluços.

* * *

**Ahhh... Que casal mais difícil... Sabe, eu vê logo o lemon entre os dois, mas ta difícil...**

**Gente, agradeço a todos os comentários, dicas, dúvidas criticas, elogios..  
Um beijo grande...**

**Hina**


	9. Chapter 9

**O vale proibido **

**

* * *

**

**8 – Alguém para conversar**

**

* * *

**

Um dia quando caminhava pela floresta fazendo sua caçada noturna o meio ogro Heero Yui encontrou uma linda criança humana a qual cuidou da febre. Mais adiante viria descobrir que havia ajudado um príncipe pela qual já se encontrava perdidamente apaixonado.

* * *

O ogro chamado Heero Yui estava sentado perto do riacho atrás de sua casa. Ele sorriu ao pensar que hoje, já se admitira completamente apaixonado pelo pirralho de longos fios marrom dourados. Nunca imaginou que em algum momento de sua vida pudesse experimentar tamanho sentimento.

Yui era meio ogro e meio Humano. No passado sua mãe, uma jovem humana fugira de um compromisso de casamento apaixonada pelo rei ogro. Desse amor proibido nasceu Heero Yui. O nascimento de Heero abalou as partes mais conservadoras de seu país, L1, o país dos ogros, que não via com bons olhos a união entre ogros e humanos.

Heero não pode contar com seus pais. Sua mãe havia morrido no parto e seu pai logo em seguida havia sido morto pelos próprios ogros em batalha.

Um momento de caos se instalou no lugar. Sozinho Heero foi criado por J, um estudioso local. O jovem desde cedo despertava uma força e coragem fora do normal. Cresceu na floresta entre os ogros como um anônimo.

Em certo momento Heero teve que assumir o trono para centralizar o governo e acabar com as guerras. Porém, o meio ogro não tinha mínimo interesse em governar e novamente L1 mergulhou em anos de crise, em um contexto de extrema pobreza e miséria.

Agora Heero estava ali, sentado na beira do riacho que passava atrás de seu casebre. Esquecido do tempo, esquecido de sua obrigação máxima para com um povo caótico e descentralizado.

-Heero? – o ogro ouviu a doce voz de seu companheiro o chamar. Mas não respondeu. Duo era sua maior dor de cabeça atual. Fazia só dois dias desde a noite que tentara o tomar para si. Fracassando. Magoado o ogro havia se afastado totalmente do menino.

Também Duo não o procurava nem mesmo para uma conversa sobre um assunto qualquer. Heero notava que Duo estava sempre quieto, fechado, com os imensos olhos violetas perdidos em um ponto sem importância. Ou mesmo o pegava se debulhando em lágrimas. Heero queria tanto ajudar, tanto dar carinho àquele pequeno garoto tristonho, mas ele nem mesmo sabia como fazer. Nem mesmo conseguia ficar na frente de Duo por um minuto sem ser indelicado.

_-Maldita natureza de ogro._ – Heero pensou.

Sem resposta o menino de trança não teve certeza se devia se aproximar do marido. Na verdade tinha um certo medo do ogro. Sabia que no momento que quisesse Heero poderia o tomar a força, como os outros já haviam feito e preferia morrer a ser tocado à força. Queria muito se entregar a seu esposo, tinha por ele aquele sentimento humilde de respeito a qual fora ensinado que devia ter pelo marido. E ele mesmo não saberia dizer ao certo, mas desde o primeiro momento que topou com aquele ogro mal educado algo havia mudado dentro de si.

-Heero? – Duo finalmente se aproximou sentando-se perto do outro.

-Hn? – O ogro não o olhou.

-Você está ai há tanto tempo... – Duo comentou tímido olhando para o céu azulado.

-Eh!– O ogro confirmou fitando o riacho.

-Pensando? – Duo sorriu timidamente.

-Talvez... – Heero matinha o olhar azul sobre as águas do rio, sem desviar um minuto para olhar o baka ali ao seu lado.

-Sou indiscreto se perguntar sobre o que? – o trançado sorriu da cara emburrada do ogro.

-Eh! – Heero confirmou com uma voz ainda mais fria.

-Hun... se não quer falar... Tudo bem. – Duo reparou que o ogro não estava para conversa. Não pode deixar de se sentir magoado com a forma que era tratado, mas sabia que Heero ainda não havia se conformado com o fato de não tê-lo possuído na noite de núpcias, e desde então, há dois dias, que não falava direito com ele.

-Hn! – Heero se limitava a resmungar. Como Duo podia fazer isso com ele? Como podia se negar a se entregar ao marido e depois sorrir pra ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. -_Maldito humano! –_ Heero pensava.

-Heero! – Duo chamou após algum momento de silêncio.

-Hn? – novo resmungo.

-Você tem que ir a cidade hoje esqueceu? Aquela tal reunião que você comentou. – Duo sorriu lindamente.

-Esqueci... – a voz fria de novo.

-Não senhor! Você tem um compromisso... Heero! Você nem parece um Rei... – Duo se levantou puxando o ogro pela mão.

-Eu não sou... – Heero não pode deixar de se entusiasmar com o toque daquelas mãos delicadas e cheirosas sobre as suas ásperas.

-Vem, Heero. Existem pessoas que precisam de você... Vamos! Um rei de verdade tem que ter sua responsabilidade por seu povo e um grande amor por seu país... – Duo continuou puxando e sorrindo. Como era doce aquele menino.

-Acaso aprendeu isso com seus pais? Não me faça rir... Grandes reis... Não vou me tornar um monstro movido a dinheiro! – mas porque o ogro tinha que ser tão estúpido?

-Mas... mas... Idiota! Não tem nada haver com dinheiro! Olhe em volta! – Duo manteve o olhar magoado, porém decidido. -Olhe! O que vê? – ele continuou apontando para o nada.

-Nada? – Heero não pode deixar de se ver surpreso com a explosão daquela doce criatura. Mas a quem estava enganando? Duo era mesmo assim. Petulante e arrogante, mimado e tão... Tão decidido. Tão firme... O ogro se pegou admirando uma a uma as qualidades de seu marido.

-Você vê o que eu vejo. Fome. Miséria... tem gente precisando de você! As suas crianças não têm amanhã, e você nada faz? – Duo mantinha seu semblante rígido.

-Duo? – o ogro agora estava mesmo surpreso. Não imaginou que Duo notasse aquilo ou mesmo se preocupasse. Ele agora descobrira que não tinha se casado com uma florzinha de estufa. Duo era frágil e delicado, zeloso e doce muitas vezes, mas ele era também um homem corajoso e justo... Heero pode notar que o trançado a sua frente era um excelente rei em potencial.

-Você tem a obrigação de fazer alguma coisa... ou amanhã não teremos um lugar para descansar... um lugar para criar nossos filhos... – Duo olhou direto nos olhos de Yui.

-Duo? – Filhos? Duo havia dito filhos... _Nossos filhos_. Heero havia ouvido perfeitamente... Duo queria ter filhos com ele...

-Heero, escute. Eu sei que começamos tudo errado, mas... Eu queria que desse certo... – agora Duo se abaixou perto de um ogro surpreso, tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

-Duo... eu... Eu... – o ogro até ia dizer alguma coisa. Mas ver o humano ali o tocando tão delicadamente... Sua voz o abandonou.

-Heero... eu só preciso de um tempo. Tudo ainda é tão recente... – Duo explicou fugindo dos olhos de Heero. Ainda era tudo muito doloroso, mas ele tinha boas esperanças de refazer sua vida ao lado de seu marido. Afinal era a única coisa que lhe restara e ele estava se agarrando a isso como podia.

-Mas naquela noite... Você não se entregou a mim... – Heero falou sem pensar, para depois se arrepender. Duo estava ali tentando lhe dizer como se sentia e ele só pensava em sexo.

-Eu ainda não posso, Heero. Mas você pode estar certo que terá o que tanto quer. – Duo falou magoado soltando o rosto do ogro. Só lhe peço que, por favor, espere. – ele pediu sem olhar para Heero.

-_O tempo que for preciso, Duo._ – Heero pensou em dizer. Mas o que saiu foi mais uma maldita cobrança em tom frio e impaciente. – Quanto tempo ainda? – ele se viu falando.

Duo não pode responder. Por um momento se viu ali abrindo seu coração ferido ao que mais lhe pareceu um amigo fiel. Estava tão envolvido com a conversa. Heero apesar de tudo era uma pessoa boa e companheira, tudo que precisa por hora. Mas a dor e choque ao reparar que o ogro era como qualquer outro, que no fundo não dava a mínima para seus sentimentos, que só estava atrás de um bom sexo, fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

-Trate de tomar um banho antes de ir a cidade. – Duo saiu rápido de perto do marido dando uma ordem fria. Na verdade não queria chorar na frente do ogro sem coração.

Heero ficou olhando Duo se afastar e se perguntando como ele podia ter sido tão canalha. Mas o fato era que queria muito levar Duo para cama. Já havia sonhado com isso várias vezes, mas não era um homem de tomar ninguém a força, esperaria o tempo que aquele baka precisasse.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde Heero e Duo faziam o longo e esburacado caminho até a cidade, sobre a velhíssima carroça de Yui.

-Heero. Meu Deus. Minhas costas estão me matando... Não sei como você consegue andar nessa coisa... – Duo reclamou fazendo biquinho em certo ponto da viagem.

-É questão de prática. – Heero guiava o cavalo e nem ao menos se voltou para olhar o marido reclamão.

-Por Deus... isso está quase desmontando de tão velho... Ohhh... Você não acha que isso aqui não é um transporte adequando para rei, acha? – Duo perguntou insistente.

-É o que temos... – Heero girou os olhos. Nunca soube antes que Duo podia ser tão falante.

-Mas você não podia ter coisa melhor? – Duo continuou insistindo.

-Duo, Deus! Eu quase nunca vou a cidade... – O ogro agora já estava se aborrecendo. Logo quando Duo chegou em sua casa não dizia uma única palavra e agora já estava ali todo sorridente e falante, e como falava, aquele baka.

-Mas e as reuniões? Você não preside nenhuma delas? – nova pergunta de Duo.

-Não. – a resposta rápida e fria de Heero.

-E como governa seu país? – Duo perguntou espantado.

-Jesus, Duo! Quantas vezes desde que está aqui você me viu governando algo? – Heero agora se mostrou completamente irritado em sua maior frase desde que havia iniciado a viagem.

Duo ficou em silêncio. Então era por isso que aquele lugar era daquele jeito, tão caótico. Eles não tinham um sólido sistema de governo e Heero era um rei de fachada. Mas como alguém podia se sujeitar a isso? Como alguém como Heero Yui podia se sujeitar a essa situação. Duo fazia sua rede de pensamentos a respeito de L1, quando a carroça quase virou sendo guinada para trás o fazendo cair sobre o assento de madeira atrás de si.

-Mas você é louco ou quê? – o trançado berrou segurando as nádegas que se acidentaram na batida contra a madeira.

-Criança, burra! Saí do caminho! – Heero berrava furiosamente com uma pequenina garotinha ogra que o olhava chorosa no meio da estrada.

-Deus, Heero! É só uma criança. – Duo saltou da carroça ainda amparando a nádega direita e foi ao encontro da pequena que chorava assustada.

Heero ficou olhando Duo acolher a menina nos braços a levando para a beira da estradinha de terra. Ela chorada assustada, afinal quase fora atropelada e ainda fora terrivelmente insultada por um ogro furioso.

Yui ficou admirando o marido que sorria docemente para a garotinha lhe mostrando uma pequena flor amarela que brotava do chão ali perto. Ele viu quando Duo conseguiu arrancar um sorrisinho doce do rostinho da garota chorosa. Viu também quando Duo a entregou nas mãos da mãe sorrindo com aquele sorriso iluminado que só ele tinha.

Depois daquele episódio a viagem seguiu em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois falava. Heero estava se sentindo envergonhado por ter tratado tão mau a pequena e Duo talvez estivesse tão decepcionado com o ogro. Ele não estava conseguindo entender Heero. Às vezes ele parecia tão doce e compreensivo e outras, quando estava com raiva agia como um brutal ogro das cavernas. Duo não sabia se era com um homem desses que ele queria dividir o resto da vida.

* * *

Heero e Duo chegaram um tanto quanto atrasados no comitê de reunião para assuntos críticos. Que na verdade não passava de uma saleta escura com alguns banquinhos de madeira onde se encontrava a nata da sociedade ogrense.

O casal não pode deixar de sentir os olhares sobre eles ao chegarem. Duo viu algumas senhoras sentadas próximas à porta lhe lançarem um olhar que ele jurava que podia ser de nojo. Sem dá importância eles sentaram-se mais atrás.

Em certo tempo Heero estava cochilando enquanto Duo parecia revoltado com o que estava sendo dito na reunião. Parecia que iam desapossar algumas milhares de famílias ogras para aumentar o cultivo de abóboras, principal fonte de renda dos ogros.

-Heero! Heero! Você não pode deixar! Essa gente vai viver de quê? – Duo cutucou Heero.

-Ahhh... Já acabou? – ele perguntou sonolento sem dar importância.

-Bem já que estamos de acordo nem precisa votação... – o homem que presidia aquele comitê falou.

-Espere um pouco, senhor! – Duo se ergueu lá atrás do seu banquinho fazendo todos ali naquela sala o olharem. – Não podemos votar em algo assim... e essas pobres famílias? – Duo continuou firme sem se intimidar com os olhares pejorativos que agora fuzilavam sua pessoa.

-Ora! Um humano! Então um humano quer nos dizer como devemos governar nosso país? – o ogro de idade avançada e poucos cabelos que presidia a reunião não gostou nem um pouco da interferência de Duo.

-Não se trata disso... Mas mesmo sendo humano não posso deixar de notar as injustiças que... – O menino humano ainda tentou falar.

-Cale-se! Quem você pensa que é para nos falar de injustiças, depois de seu povo ter já feito tantas conosco? – uma ogra gorda e alta se exaltou do outro lado.

-Eu sou DUO YUI, Eu sou esposo do rei... e como tal, me sinto no direito de... – Duo não pode continuar, pois uma salva de gargalhadas se fez presente por parte dos demais participantes da reunião.

-Filho... Não seja hilário... Você... hahaha... tem o direito de ficar quietinho no seu canto. Heero não é um rei de verdade já faz tempo e... – um ogro alto e magro falou delicadamente.

-Mas nunca é tarde para reparar alguns erros. O Heero é um homem justo e jamais vai deixar essas famílias no desamparo. Não é verdade Heero? – Duo tremia levemente. Se não fosse a adrenalina daquela discussão ela teria chorado. A forma com que as pessoas lhe olhavam como se fosse inferior estava lhe machucando.

-DUO? Eu... Duo!... – um Heero assustado acabava de acordar. -Ohh... É sim! – ele berrou em confirmação ao levar uma cotovelada do marido.

-Viram? Como rei desse país Heero Yui se declara contra a desocupação dessa área residencial... – Duo falou alto e imponente como um rei de verdade faz.

-Hun... e então? O que o porta-voz do rei nos sugere? – alguém do meio das pessoas perguntou em deboche.

-Ahhh... Quando temos nova reunião? – mas Duo não perdeu a pose de esposo do Rei.

-Em duas semanas... – Lhe foi informado.

-Então em duas semanas o rei vai se pronunciar a respeito... Acho que se já se encerrou a pauta dessa reunião, estão todos dispensados... Ahhh... E em duas semanas eu quero ver todos aqui novamente! – Duo dispensou os revoltados com maestria. De repente ele havia dominado a reunião de uma forma diplomática. Mas não contava com a apelação baixa dos demais.

-Escute, seu humanozinho! Tenha cuidado, sim? Não queremos um de vocês dando ordens no nosso governo... – Um homem ogro de longos cabelos negros falou em tom ameaçador.

-Até onde me conste, esse é o governo do meu marido... – Duo estava sendo cercado pelos ogros.

-A quem está querendo enganar? – o homem perguntou em tom de lasciva. -Vejam! Ele está querendo posar de bom esposo! – ele continuou agora convocando os demais para a discussão. -Ora... será que se redimiu dos erros do passado, ou está só querendo enganar um monte de ogro. Ou você acha que não sabemos que você não passa de um vadiosinho rodado que Yui catou por ai? Hun... A sua historinha imunda com aquele monte de vândalos é famosa, meu querido! – o homem de cabelos longos provocou.

Duo ficou mudo, depois pálido e gelado. Por Deus. Não contava com aquilo. Não esperava que pudesse ouvir tamanha barbaridade. De repente uma enxurrada de dor lhe arrebatou o peito tal qual uma onda poderosa. Ele não conseguiu reagir. A verdade era que ainda não tinha armas contra aquela maldita dor. Toda vez que ela vinha em sua direção ele se deixava paralisar de temor.

-Não queremos um porquinho rodado como você no nosso país!  
-Não queremos alguém como você manchando nossa honra!  
-Não venha bancar o bom samaritano pra cima de nós! Sabemos que já se deitou com todos.

Várias vozes se sobressaíam da multidão como um mantra de dor para Duo.

O pequeno humano via aquela maldita noite de pânico onde fora cruelmente estuprado ser jogava na sua cara da forma mais humilhante possível. Ele deu um passo atrás vencido pela maldade daqueles ogros, esbarrando em Heero.

Duo não pode deixar, apesar de tudo, de notar como o corpo maior do ogro se encaixava perfeitamente às suas curvas menores e mais delicadas.

Heero sentiu o corpo do marido tremer fortemente. Ele o abraçou por trás com segurança olhando para os ogros com um olhar que significava morte.

Por um breve momento não houve palavras. Apenas uma violenta troca de olhares.

Os ogros recuaram um passo ao verem que Heero Yui os olhava, com tanto ódio que poderia matar a todos apenas com seus orbes frios e azuis.

-Agora chega! – Heero falou frio silenciando o ambiente. –Este é Duo, meu marido! E eu quero que ele seja tratado como tal... – Heero continuou. –Eu fui claro? – Yui esbravejou.

Um murmúrio de ogros assentindo com as cabeças se fez ouvir. Enquanto Yui saía do local puxando um Duo machucado e vencido pela mão.

* * *

Na volta para casa Heero havia ido a uma espécie de armazém onde fez algumas compras que necessitava enquanto Duo ficava ali na carroça em uma postura de derrota. Sua cabeça pendia segura pelas mãos com sua franja cobrindo os olhos. Heero notou que o corpo do humano sacolejava levemente de vez em quando, na certa os soluços que embalavam suas lágrimas.

A viagem de volta tal qual grande parte da ida foi feita em silêncio. Mas, um silêncio incômodo. Aquele silêncio era repleto de dor. Heero queria muito fazer ou dizer algo para aliviar o sofrimento de seu pequeno humano, mas na verdade não sabia o que. Achou melhor deixar Duo quieto.

Já estavam dentro da propriedade Yui quando a maldita carroça não suportando o peso das sacas de alimentos pendeu inclinando.

Aquele não devia ser o dia de Duo. Primeiro o acidente com a carroça na estrada que lhe rendera um bumbum dolorido, depois toda a humilhação que sofreu por parte dos ogros e agora isso.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Heero viu quando a carroça inclinou virando logo em seguida.

Rápido ogro teve tempo de pular, porém, seu coração se apertou de angústia ao notar que ela havia virado para o lado de Duo, com apreensão viu o menino cair e logo em seguida a maldita carroça virar sobre ele.

Duo sentiu o peso da carroça sobre sua perna. Tentou sair, mas estava mesmo preso. Apesar de estar assustado e sentindo uma leve dor na perna o humano se manteve calmo. Ele logo ouviu a voz grave do ogro o chamando preocupado.

-Duo! Duo! Você está bem? – Heero berrou suspendendo a carroça. -Tire a perna daí de baixo! – Ele pediu assim que levantou a madeira que prendia o humano.

-Eu... Acho que estou bem! – Duo fez conforme lhe foi mandado. Agora que sua perna estava livre ele podia senti-la latejar de dor.

-Deixe-me ver isso aqui. – Heero se abaixou tocando a perna de Duo. –Você torceu o tornozelo.

-Heero! Ta doendo. – Duo fez um biquinho desamparado olhando de forma chorosa para o ogro.

-Vai passar... – Heero falou perto do rostinho de Duo. O ogro não pode evitar sentir seu coração pular ao ver aquela carinha triste. Aqueles olhos grandes violetas com pequenas lágrimas se formando, Heero achava que Duo era lindo de qualquer forma, chorando ou sorrindo, mas tinha certeza que uma criatura com aquela não havia sido feita para tanta dor.

Tomado por um impulso o ogro beijou o rosto do menino.

O trançado olhou para o ogro espantado. Heero o havia beijado. Ele não pode acreditar o ogro lhe havia dado um beijo na bochecha. Como aquele gesto havia sido terno e doce, Duo sorriu acariciando o local completamente esquecido da dor.

-Obrigado... Hee-chan. – Duo falou tímido sentindo o rosto corar.

-Não precisa agradecer... Eu só não quero ver você chorando de novo. – Heero tocou os cabelos de Duo sentindo a maciez.

-Eu também não quero mais chorar, Hee-chan. Mas às vezes eu não consigo. Às vezes é única coisa que tenho vontade de fazer... – Duo explicava quando foi silenciado pelos dedos grossos de Heero em seus lábios.

-Chega de dor, Duo. Se quiser alguém para conversar quando se sentir assim... Estarei por perto. – O ogro nem notou, mas se viu falando docemente ao pé do ouvido do garoto.

-Sério? Você faria isso por mim? – Duo sorriu aquele seu sorriso aberto e sincero.

-Hi! – Heero também sorriu iluminado pelo olhar terno do marido.

-Me leva pra casa? Temos muito que conversar Hee-chan! – Duo sorriu erguendo os braços para o ogro tomá-lo no colo.

-Hn... Não me chame assim, baka!" – Heero sorriu pegando Duo para si e o carregando para dentro da casa. Sorriu abertamente quando o humano se aninhou em seu peito também sorrindo.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo._

_Eu disse que manteria do jeito que estava a fic, mas infelizmente tive alterar essa notinha e colocar uma coisa chata._

_Bom, atualmente recebi um review com um conteúdo tão maldoso.  
Eu sei que nem precisa por esse adendo._

_É sobre a fic Near You Always, postada nesse mesmo site sob o nick da Blanxe.  
A Blanxe é uma grande amiga minha, e resolvemos fazer uma fic em conjunto, minhas idéias e idéias dela, apenas foi postado no nome dela, porque achei que não valia apena formar uma conta aqui nesse site, já eu e ela tínhamos contas aqui._

_E digo mais, senão fosse ela, talvez esse fic não tivesse ido ao, na verdade, só foi ao ar por causa dela, que é uma grande pessoa, de grande caráter, a qual respeito e admiro todas as fics. Ela sabe que em mim terá sempre uma fã e uma amiga, e aviso mais, essa não será a única fic que faremos juntas no que depender de mim, pois suas idéias e talento é algo que ninguém pode pôr à prova._

_Fico terrivelmente chateada em ter que reafirmar tudo isso de uma pessoa a qual admiro muito, muito mesmo. E é muito triste ver nosso curto espaço, um lugar que deveria servir apenas para postar e ler... E ser amante de fics, sendo invadido por esse tipo de pensamento._

_Desculpem todos que gostam de fics, todos que vêm aqui para ler e se divertir por esse episódio. Continuo contando com o carinho e ajuda de quem realmente está afim, mas alerto, que não vou admitir que ninguém seja lá quem for, use nosso espaço para isso. Retaliações e criticas a pessoa deve ser direcionada ao e-mail e não aqui no site, no nosso espaço._

_Respeitem nosso ambiente. Apenas unidos chegaremos em algum lugar.  
Aqui, nesse site, não há espaço, para ofensas pessoais e levianas. Uma basta, eu peço. Vamos nos deter no que vale mais apena que qualquer outra coisa, aqui, que são as fics._

_Hina_


	10. Chapter 10

**O vale proibido **

**

* * *

**

**9 – Duo, eu te amo!**

**

* * *

**

Ahhh... esse capítulo é dedicado ao MEU POVINHO!  
Nosso povo, que sabe sonhar e amar... respeitar e viver... brasileiros apaixonados pelo que fazem.

**

* * *

**

Duo agora se encontrava dormindo tranqüilamente na cama. Heero o havia depositado ali após o incidente da tarde na qual Duo torcera o tornozelo. Seria bom um pouco de gelo, mas não tinham geladeira em casa. Porém, o ogro conhecia umas ervas que segundo a crendice popular eram boas para aliviar dores, e foi buscá-las não muito longe dali. Quando finalmente retornara encontrara Duo dormindo tranqüilamente.

E como era lindo.

Heero parou na porta do quarto admirando o belo marido.

Suspirando o ogro se dirigiu à cozinha, acendendo o fogão à lenha levando as ervas no fogo.

-O que você está fazendo comigo? – Heero se perguntou.

Desde que o humano chamado Duo entrou na sua vida tudo mudou. Eram raros os momentos em que aquele baka trançado não fizesse parte de sua composição de pensamentos. O ogro estava confuso. Às vezes aquele pequenino baka sorria lindamente, outras estava tão triste, mas tão triste que parecia que o mundo inteiro podia se acabar naquela tristeza toda.

Quando trouxe o humano para sua casa. Quando o viu entrando ali como seu esposo, sem sombra de dúvidas foi o dia mais feliz da vida do ogro. Seu coração podia parar de bater naquele instante, mas depois... Depois ele foi vendo que Duo não estava feliz, e tudo que Heero mais queria era fazer o humano feliz. Queria de volta aquele menino vivaz pela qual havia se encantado...

-_Esse humano baka, vai acabar me deixando louco._ – Heero pensou consigo mesmo ao entrar no quarto trazendo a infusão.

-Hun... Heero? – Duo acabara de acordar.

-Eu trouxe isso para aliviar a dor... – Heero falou meio abobado. Duo era perfeito. Até mesmo recém acordado ele era uma imagem fotográfica.

-Heero. Tá doendo... – Duo falou manhoso querendo chorar.

-Pronto, vai passar. Isso aqui vai ajudar. – Heero tomou cuidadosamente o tornozelo do humano nas mãos grandes, como se fosse uma preciosa jóia. Ainda com todo zelo foi passando as ervas sobre o pé muito inchado do trançado.

-Ai... ai... Heero! Tá doendo muito... – Duo reclamava, mas aos poucos a dor foi se indo. Ele acabou se permitindo relaxar entregue àquele carinho ternoso que lhe era feito no local magoado.

-Melhor? – Heero perguntou assim que notou o corpinho amolecido sobre o colchão.

-Um-hum... – Duo estava de olhos fechados apreciando aquele momento tão doce. Jamais pensou que aquelas mãos tão pesadas fossem capazes de acariciar de forma tão agradável.

-Ótimo. Vire-se. – Heero pediu depositando o pé de Duo sobre a cama com cuidado.

-Tá! – Duo obedeceu virando-se de bruços acreditando que seu marido lhe faria nova massagem no pé.

-Isso. Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar de você. – o ogro falou vendo seu falo se atiçar ao notar que a posição de Duo seria ideal para uma transa. – _Que bundinha mais linda. – _O ogro não pode deixar de notar se recriminando pelo pensamento tarado.

-Eu estou em boas mãos. – Duo brincou dando um sorriso. Porém, esse se esgotou de seu rosto logo assim que Heero executou sua próxima ação. Duo suou frio, seu coração disparou em alerta, mas seu corpo mais uma vez falhara na tentativa de se defender.

Heero se debruçou sobre seu esposo. Abaixando as calças do pijama que ele vestia. Agora foi que seu falo se atiçou, Duo estava nu por baixo do pijama expondo uma nádega perfeita.

-_Ohhh, meu Deus essa bunda é linda _– Foi mais um pensamento lascivo por parte do ogro.

Conseguindo se conter diante de talvez uma das coisas mais linda que já havia visto, Heero prosseguiu passando a infusão sobre a nádega direita de Duo fazendo massagem, na verdade fazia carinhos circulares sobre a avantajada nádega cremosa.

O humano estava ali completamente vulnerável enquanto Heero apalpava sua nádega. Desde que fora estuprado ainda não tinha mostrado aquela parte do corpo a ninguém. E muito menos a deixou ser tocada daquela forma que Heero lhe tocava. Mas aquele toque era tão diferente. Diferente de tudo que já havia sentido antes. O ogro tinha as mãos grandes e rígidas, porém eram leves ao acariciar. Duo se surpreendeu gostando da atenção que lhe era dada a sua nádega. Ele estava tenso, mas foi se acalmando com os toques macios.

Heero notou toda a apreensão de Duo ao tocar sua nádega, mas já não tinha como voltar atrás. Já não podia mais ficar longe daquele pedaço de carne quente e macio que o atraía tal qual um poderoso imã.

Completamente cego de desejo Heero apertou a outra nádega passando a apalpar as duas ao mesmo tempo fazendo sua ereção doer. Sabia que devia ter se controlado, mas não conseguiu. Havia descoberto que Duo tinha o poder de remover toda a sua frieza e autocontrole.

Abrindo as nádegas levemente Heero teve acesso à visão que tanto queria. O pequeno ânus. Ele era perfeito, tão minúsculo e delicado em um tom levemente rosado. Duo era perfeito.

Ao abrir seu marido para si o ogro o viu tenso mais uma vez, viu o minúsculo ânus piscar, e isso foi a gota d'água. Ver aquele botãozinho dar uma piscada fez o ogro afundar o rosto naquele local lambendo o anelzinho.

Duo sentiu o corpo tremer. As lambidas, porém, não foram nada parecida com aquelas muitas que levou naquela noite fatídica, ao contrário eram cercadas de um imenso carinho e delicadeza. Mas ainda era tão cedo para isso. Duo não achou repugnante o toque de Heero, mas de fato era cedo para se deixar ser tocado desse jeito. Um estranho e forte sentimento o arrebatou. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e seu coração de rancor. Será que o ogro Heero Yui era como os outros? Um aproveitador que só pensava em sexo? Não. Esse pensamento se foi logo em seguida ao lembrar da delicadeza com a qual Heero o havia tocado em seu ponto anal.

Mas ainda era cedo e se não fizesse nada iam acabar transando e Duo não estava preparado para fazer sexo ainda, mesmo que fosse com Heero.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Seu... Seu...? – Duo não teve palavras. Ele estava com raiva de Heero por tê-lo tocado sem sua permissão. E também raiva de si mesmo por ser tão fraco a ponto de não conseguir superar seus medos e se entregar a seu esposo.

-Duo... Eu... – Heero não tinha o que explicar. De fato ele havia feito o que não devia.

-Como você... como... Meu Deus! – Duo não sabia o que dizer. Ele apenas se encolheu contra a parede pondo a mão sobre a boca. Estava tão perplexo com o que tinham acabado de acontecer. Ele ainda lembrava dos maus tratos que sofreu.

-Duo, desculpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso. – O ogro tentava se justificar, mas seu coração estava agitado, ele jamais quisera magoar Duo.

-Tantas vezes eu te pedi para você me dá um tempo! Yui. Eu te pedi. – Duo agora se espremia mais e mais contra a parede, aos soluços. Estava tão magoado, principalmente consigo mesmo. Naquele momento que fora tocado desejou realmente se entregar a Yui, mas sua fraqueza não permitiu. Ele sabia que ia acabar perdendo seu casamento e conseqüentemente sua única chance de ter uma vida.

-Duo! – Heero Yui jamais pensou que um dia faria isso. –Duo. Me perdoa, por favor! – ele falou em tom ligeiramente desesperado. Não lhe restava ao menos orgulho quando estava próximo de Duo.

-Não chega perto de mim. Você não me respeitou quando eu te pedi... Você é como os outros! – Duo estava afundado no seu mundo de dor. Aos prantos ele berrava. – Porque teve que fazer isso, Heero? Você não vê que eu não consigo? – continuava aos prantos.

-MERDA, DUO! Eu já te pedi desculpas! – Heero de fato estava com o coração em frangalhos. Ele tinha tanta raiva de sua própria burrice e descontrole, sentia raiva de Duo, sentia raiva da situação que estavam vivendo.

-Eu não quero suas desculpas. Eu não quero nada de você... – Duo falou em tom mais baixo, porém mais duro. Tudo que mais queria agora era ficar sozinho, para poder chorar toda a mágoa de não ser capaz de ser superar o maldito estupro.

Heero ouviu aquelas palavras tão duras e cortantes. Sentiu seu coração baquear. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes Duo lhe rejeitava dessa forma. Sempre que tentava abrir seu coração, demonstrar que se preocupava, que se importava Duo o repelia como se seus sentimentos nada significassem.

O ogro sentiu uma raiva confusa de mágoa. Ele queria agarrar o menino pelo braço e tomá-lo a força, ou mesmo lhe dar uns tapas para ver se ele acordava, mas ao invés disso ficou ali parado sentindo seu coração ser esmigalhado a cada soluço do outro. Vencido o ogro abaixou cabeça, escondendo seus olhos azuis.

-Duo, um dia você ainda vai destruir o que eu sinto por você... –o ogro falou magoado, porém ele nem podia sonhar o quanto essa frase ia machucar Duo. Primeiro porque o trançado se sentia culpado por ter sido estuprado e mais culpado ainda se sentia por não conseguir fazer seu casamento dá certo. Ele ia acabar perdendo Heero por causa de sua covardia, ele achava.

-SAI DAQUI! – foi tudo que a mente ferida de Duo pode formular. Um grito desesperado. O maior medo de Duo podia estar acontecendo e era tudo culpa sua. Ele se deixou escorregar pela parede indo ao chão. Heero ia deixá-lo. O ogro ia simplesmente acordar um dia e resolver viver sua vida ao lado de outra pessoa que fosse capaz de lhe corresponder.

-Você quem sabe. – Yui saiu do quarto. Ele estava chorando também.

-É tudo minha culpa. – se Duo não tivesse tão incomodado em se encolher como uma bola contra a parede, se ele não estivesse sendo torturado pela enxurrada de mágoas, dores e culpas ele teria visto as lágrimas que Heero Yui havia derramado.

* * *

Por um momento as coisas se acertaram. Pela primeira vez havia sido tomado pela real sensação de ter alguém o tocando com carinho, de ter alguém o amando. Duo sentiu em um momento a sensação impar de ser amado, aquela sensação que faz uma pessoa levantar da cama toda manhã e que mesmo a revelia de todos os problemas sorrir de forma boba. Mas fora um engano achar que podia ser amado. Qualquer outra pessoa tinha esse direito, não ele. Desde cedo havia entendido que amor era algo lindo, pleno, mas não era de seu alcance. 

-Porque? Porque, meu Deus? – Duo se perguntava com uma certa raiva apertando seu coraçãozinho. Na dor o humano chorou amargamente afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

* * *

Já fazia dois dias que Duo estava naquele estado, desde que foi tocado pelo marido naquela noite. 

Uma maldita sensação de inércia lhe consumira e incapaz de levantar ele permitira se afundar de vez em toda dor e depressão que lhe rondava desde que fora estuprado.

Um ogro de olhar perdido estava no terreno amplo da tapera que lhe servia como casa, ele cortava a lenha. Na verdade estava só passando o tempo, pois já havia cortado tanta madeira aquela manhã que podia descansar durante uma semana inteira. E também fazia dois dias que o forno não era usado. Desde da noite que tocara as nádegas do marido que este não saía de dentro do quarto.

Ferido com tudo que se passava Heero também não o procurou. Na verdade, naquela noite lera nos olhos de Duo que não adiantaria tentar se aproximar. Vira com choque que o humano estava se jogando de cabeça no abismo da depressão, de onde Yui imaginava uma pessoa não poder voltar, se não quisesse. E Duo parecia não ter vontade de retornar. O ogro entendia que o menino estava sofrendo, mas ele tinha fortes motivos para acreditar que Duo não estava se esforçando nada para superar essa crise. Yui estava desistindo de Duo. Já havia pensando em devolvê-lo, já que o casamento não tinha sido consumado, mas havia alguns sentimentos que o estavam impedindo de tomar tal decisão.

-Duo. Porque não me deixou chegar até você? – Heero perguntou com raiva de sua incapacidade de resgatar Duo da dor.

-Senhor Yui? – um homem alto se aproximou do ogro.

-Hn? – Heero não havia sequer notado que aquele homem havia se aproximado.

-Sou Trowa Barton. – o homem lhe estendeu a mão.

O ogro olhou para o recém chegado. Ele o conhecia, mas de onde? Era um cidadão distinto, bem vestido. Heero pode notar a elegância do rapaz. Com seus cabelos curtos terminados em um topete ele mantinha um olhar decidido.

-Eu conheço você. – Heero respondeu sem estender sua mão. Na verdade seu coração disparou, suas mãos apertaram sensivelmente o cabo do machado. O ogro lembrara que Trowa era capitão da guarda real de L2 e tudo que veio a sua cabeça foi que ele viera para levar seu baka trançado e isso ele jamais permitiria. O ogro ficou esperando apenas que o rapaz de topete falasse, ele estava disposto a atacar com o machado.

-Ah... – Trowa resmungou ignorando a total falta de respeito do ogro em não lhe oferecer a mão em resposta ao seu cumprimento. – Eu vim aqui para passar uns dias com vocês a mando dos reis de L2. Você sabe como é. Único filho os pais se preocupam... – Trowa explicou.

-Hun... eu sei. Tanta preocupação que o iam mandar para longe por causa das regras idiotas. – Heero ia começar algum discurso contra as normas hipócritas da sociedade de L2.

-Senhor Yui. Não estou aqui para discutir sobre nossas regras. Ahhh... Onde posso pôr minhas coisas? – o rapaz deu uma boa olhada em torno. O lugar era hostil. Havia mato e poeira por todos os cantos. Ele próprio com seu treinamento militar não saberia dizer se conseguiria suportar muito daquilo. Duo devia ter mudado bastante para estar vivendo com aquele bruto naquele lugar imundo.

-Lugar? – Heero coçou a cabeça, ele não contava com um hóspede. – Minha casa é pequena. Mas resta lá! No estábulo. – O ogro apontou com o dedo para um lugar um tanto quanto longe da casa coberto por palha.

-Não devo considerar sua brincadeira, aquilo é um estábulo. – Trowa falou exasperado.

-É o único lugar que tenho. Se quiser pode levar suas coisas pra lá. – Heero deu de ombro e saiu deixando pra trás um rapaz recém chegado e confuso.

-Maldito ogro. – Trowa deixou escapar enquanto levava suas malas para o estábulo.

**

* * *

**

-Confortável? – Heero apareceu na porta do estábulo.

-Ahhh... Achei que tinha dito que isso era um estábulo. – o humano resmungou.

-E não é? – o ogro deu um meio sorriso. Não sabia porque, mas por um momento achou que se daria muito bem com o hóspede.

-Mais parece um chiqueiro... – Trowa também sorriu um de seus sorrisos inexpressivos.

-Ora! Não reclame. – Heero falou observando que aquele lugar precisava de uma limpeza.

-Ahhh... e Duo? Não o vi desde que cheguei. – o topetudo perguntou ficando sério.

-Hnnn. – o ogro suspirou cansado, sentando-se em um montinho de palhas.

-Ahhh... Problemas? – o rapaz mais alto perguntou sentando-se no chão.

-Hi! – Heero ficou pensativo. – Duo está no quarto... Há dois dias não se levanta daquela cama. – o ogro manteve um semblante desanimado.

-Hn... – O outro consentiu em entendimento. Duo estava passando por maus bocados.

-Não sei mais o que fazer. Ele simplesmente chora e chora e chora... Deus, não sei como chegar até ele... Eu tentei, mas não dá. Duo é tão distante... cada vez que eu tento chegar ele se afasta um pouco... Não sei o que fazer com ele. – Heero desabafou meio que desesperado deixando sua cabeça pender em derrota. Devia estar mesmo derrotado, afinal nunca fora de falar muito e agora se via ali desabafando tudo que podia com um rapaz que lhe era quase um estranho.

-Você gosta mesmo dele, né? – Trowa fez uma pergunta direta. Ele pode sentir toda dor do ogro ao falar do estado do marido.

-Como nunca gostei de ninguém. – Heero tinha certeza: amava Duo com todas as forças.

-Heero... Não sei se pode entender. Mas Duo ainda deve estar muito machucado com tudo. Sabe, para um jovem de L2 ser violado como ele foi é muito difícil. Imagina que se cresce sendo ensinado sobre honra e moral... E de repente se vê tão humilhado, lhe sendo tirado algo que tanto prezava. Pode entender isso? – Trowa falou calmo, porém muito sério.

-Hi. Eu imagino o que ele está sentindo. Mas, eu não sou como aqueles monstros, eu só quero dá carinho a ele. –Em um tom magoado o ogro se justificou.

-Mas ele está com medo, Heero. Está tão ferido. Dê um tempo a ele. Da noite para o dia ele perdeu tudo.

-Mas e eu? Eu dei a ele uma nova chance. – Heero olhou para Trowa. Podia ainda ser um ogro e seu país ser um caos, sua casa mais parecia com um chiqueiro, mas aquilo era tudo que tinha ou era, e estava disposto de coração a dividir com Duo.

-Olhe em volta. Isso não é o lugar que Duo sempre sonhou. Ele está magoado e frustrado por seus sonhos terem ido por terra e até se acostumar com isso tudo vai levar um tempo. Não podemos impor isso tudo a ele e achar que ele vai assimilar da noite para o dia. – Trowa explicou.

-Ahhh. Não sei mais o que fazer. – Yui realmente parecia tão cansado.

-Olhe. Duo não é má pessoa. Ele só não teve muito carinho quando criança. Mas ele é uma pessoa de bom coração... Se você tiver um pouco se paciência vai descobrir que pessoa linda se esconde por trás daqueles olhos roxos. – o capitão aconselhou.

-O que eu faço? Esperar só não adianta, ele não vai sair dessa dor sozinho? – Heero se perguntava porque alguém no mundo tem que sofrer tanto.

-Não sei, mas o primeiro a fazer é dar tempo ao tempo. E sei lá. Há tanto o que fazer aqui... Permita ao Duo fazer algo. Sei lá, mostre a ele que pode mudar o que quiser por aqui. Faça-o sentir que aqui é a casa dele também. – Trowa conhecia Duo e um pouco de sua infância de rejeição.

-Um lar... Nosso lar – Heero falou sonhador.

-Um-hum... ele vai ficar muito feliz com isso, Heero. Porque você vai dar a ele uma coisa que ele nunca teve: Um lar. Um lugar que se sente bem, um lugar que tem a carinha dele. Duo nunca teve isso em L2! – Trowa sorriu, ele sabia que este era um desejo de Duo.

Duo! – Heero estava tomado por um novo ânimo. Faria Duo feliz. – Vou vê-lo agora mesmo – o ogro levantou rápido deixando o estábulo.

-Hn... O que não faz o amor...? – Trowa sorriu.

**

* * *

**

Heero andou o mais rápido que pode até o quarto onde se encontrava seu marido desanimado. Porém, todo o ânimo que Heero Yui podia ter se esvaiu quando ele entrou no quarto. Seu coração traidor falhou naquele momento. Ele Pediu a seu Deus com todas as forças que tinha, ele rogou para que não fosse verdade, mas era. Duo estava ali encolhidinho no chão em um canto da parede. Em suas mãos ele tinha uma faca de cozinha que usava desesperado cortando o próprio pulso.

O ogro se atirou na direção do Humano lhe tomando a arma fria das mãos.

-Não! Me devolva, por favor! – o trançado tentou debilmente pegar o instrumento de volta, mas sem sucesso. –Por favor! Deixe-me parar de sofre... Pelo amor de Deus! – Duo implorou se rendendo ao choro se largando ao chão.

O ogro ficou ali meio que congelado. Era como se todo seu corpo tremesse e seu sangue o tivesse deixado. Ele não podia nem mesmo sonhar em ficar sem aquele menino, quem dirá suportar a idéia de que Duo atentou contra a própria vida. Será que seu desespero era tanto assim?

-Duo. Não. – O ogro resmungou vendo uma poça de sangue avantajada se formar abaixo do pulso rasgado.

-Me deixa! Eu não agüento mais! – Duo chorava completamente rendido.

-BAKA! BAKA! BAAAAKAAAAAA! – Heero nem soube quando podia se descontrolar daquela forma. Ele teve vontade de espancar o humano. Mas não faria, não contra Duo. –Duo. Não me deixe sozinho! – Heero pediu catando o corpinho do menino em seus braços.

-Heero. – Duo se viu nos braços fortes do ogro. Deus como precisava de um cuidado, de um carinho nesse momento.

-O que pensou em fazer? Se eu não chego... Duo! Eu imploro por tudo que você quiser, não desista. – o ogro pediu olhando no fundo dos olhos violetas.

-Heero! Eu não consigo mais... – O humano queria lutar contra tudo que sentia, mas aquilo era mais forte.

-Tente! Senão por você, mas por mim. Eu preciso tanto de você. – Heero falou escondendo o rosto no peito de Duo.

-H-Heero? – um Duo confuso aceitou o ogro em seu peito o abraçando.

-Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso muito, Duo. – Heero agora não conteve as lágrimas. Ele chorava abertamente molhando o peito quente de Duo.

-Heero... eu... Eu... – o trançado não sabia o que fazer. Ele jamais sonhou que aquele ogro fosse tão humano. Ele não sabia que aquele Heero Yui que chorava em seu peito existia. E se algum dia se viu sentindo algo pelo ogro agora Duo se apaixonara.

-Te amo! – Heero levantou o rosto buscando os olhos de Duo.

Duo arregalou os olhos. Seu cérebro pareceu não entender aquela nova informação. Ou seria uma piada de muito mau gosto. Ninguém em toda a sua vida nunca havia lhe dito isso. Ele buscou os orbes azuis de Heero, e lá seu coração machucado pode sentir. Nunca ninguém havia lhe falado com os olhos. Heero Yui era o único que pode alcançar sua alma, lhe trazendo de volta para a vida.

-Heero... – ele fez um breve carinho com as pontas dos dedos delicados no rosto de Heero secando suas lágrimas.

-xiiii! Não diga nada. Por hora basta saber que não posso mais aceitar a vida sem você. Duo, eu te quero do meu lado. – Heero segurou o rosto do marido tocando suas testas em gesto de compreensão que beirava a cumplicidade. Duo agora sentia que fosse como fosse não estava só. Heero estaria com ele.

-Heero... eu... Eu não sei se posso. – o humano fraquejou na voz que saiu bem baixinha.

-Claro que pode, Duo! Basta tentar. Prometa que ao menos vai tentar.

-Eu... eu... vou. – Duo falou trêmulo.

-Agora vamos cuidar desse pulso – o ogro procurou mudar de assunto. Havia se exposto demais. Havia dito a Duo que o amava e agora o trançado podia ficar se sentindo na obrigação de tentar devolver esse sentimento. E tudo que Heero menos queria era pressionar seu marido nesse momento.

Por um tempo eles permaneceram calados. Heero cuidando do ferimento do trançado. Concentrados, eles talvez pensassem no que acabara de acontecer.

Seria bom poder superar tanta dor e desencontro e ser feliz, Duo queria muito ser feliz. Como queria acordar numa manhã e não sentir aquela dor. Ele pensava como seria acordar ao lado de Heero.

De qualquer forma tinha um novo motivo para tentar novamente: Amor. Duo sabia que era amado. Ao menos para uma pessoa no mundo fazia diferença se ele sorria ou chorava, e como isso era novo e confortante para Duo.

-Heero Yui, me ama – o trançado adormeceu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Durma, minha jóia – tudo parecia tão absurdo. Se não tivesse chegado na hora certa agora estaria sem Duo. Será que a dor era tão grande assim para o trançado preferir a morte. Como faria sem ele, como faria para levantar todos os dias e saber que nunca mais veria aquelas lindas jóias violetas. Heero chorou ao lado da cama onde via um Duo calmo dormir mais ternamente que uma criança.

**

* * *

**

Superar limites.  
Romper as barreiras do impossível.  
Aproveitar oportunidades.  
Ser romântico e trágico.  
Sonhar alto, mas tomar cuidado com o chão.  
Respeitar o próximo.  
Pesar as palavras.  
Ser mais tolerante.  
Aprender a respeitar os espaços dos outros.  
Viver.

**Beijos,**

**Hina**


	11. Chapter 11

**O vale proibido **

**

* * *

**

**10 – A dor de Wufei

* * *

**

-_Te amo!_ – Que frase completa. Plena no mais perfeito e inabalável significado.

Durante anos aguardou. Outros tantos pediu a seu misericordioso Deus, mas aquela pequenina frase nunca veio. Porém, no momento que havia perdido tudo, no momento em que menos esperou ela chegou. E de uma forma mágica e verdadeira.

-_Te amo!_ – Foram as palavras de Heero. Duo acordou na manhã seguinte àquela noite em que ouvira um coração dizer que o amava, sim, porque naquele momento quem lhe falou foi o tímido coração de Heero Yui.

Como era bom e diferente ouvir isso. Duo sorriu. Pela primeira vez dentre muito tempo ele sorriu, leve e desprovido do peso da dor, incerteza e angústia. Ainda faltavam muitas coisas para seu pequeno coração se livrar de tudo de ruim que carregava consigo, afinal eram coisas muito antigas, eram mágoas carregadas durante uma vida inteira, tantos sentimentos negativos, mas Duo estava disposto a começar tudo de novo e de verdade, ao lado de Heero, numa nova chance.

Pela primeira vez depois do estupro queria sentir-se vivo, sentir preparado para se entregar de corpo e alma ao homem /ogro que o aceitara como seu marido.

-Vejo que acordou. E bem disposto. – a voz grossa e sensual de Heero invadiu o quarto.

-Bom dia. – Duo foi capaz de sentir seu coração agitar-se. Aquela voz, era a mesma com a qual Heero havia se declarado noite passada. O príncipe se achou bobo, Heero só tinha aquela, portanto não podia ter usado outra.

Mas ainda assim agora ele sabia como o ogro se sentia em relação a ele.

-Dormiu bem. Eu presumo. – Heero falou entrando no quarto.

-Sim... Heero. – o humano iniciou sem jeito o que seria um agradecimento.

-Não precisa... Eu fiz o que senti vontade de fazer. – o ogro não permitiu que Duo levasse a frente o que diria. Heero havia aberto seu coração ao marido na noite passado, e por nada ia deixar que o trançado estragasse tudo novamente. Seria melhor para os dois as coisas ficarem como estavam por hora.

-Mas... você disse que... Heero. Eu.– aquele ogro tinha o poder de deixar Duo sem palavras. Mediante isso o trançado se atrapalhou.

-Duo, escuta. Eu não falei aquilo ontem pra te pressionar – Heero falou, mas era seu coração que estava pressionado nesse momento. Depois da noite de ontem ele queria poder agarrar Duo e enchê-lo de suaves beijos, mas não podia avançar tanto o sinal e arriscar remover aquele sorriso doce do lindo rostinho em formato de coração de Duo. –Eu vou saber esperar com calma, pequeno. – Heero finalizou com um sorriso resignado.

-Ohhh. Hee-chan – Duo corou ligeiramente vendo seu coração ser invadido por uma boa sensação de paz e segurança.

Heero também corou fortemente. Era um ogro e mais que os outros de sua raça era frio, e muitas vezes soava desprovido de sentimentos. Nunca se imaginou sendo chamado de forma tão carinhosa por um humano e o pior, gostando disso. Sim, porque ele realmente gostou, sentiu seu peito se encher de uma alegria genuína ao ouvir sua doce criança o chamando dessa forma.

-Baka. Ahhh... Você tem uma visita. – ele falou sem jeito fugindo do olhar meigo de Duo sobre si.

-Eh? – o menino estranhou. Afinal não imaginava quem viria àquele fim de mundo para vê-lo.

-Olá? – Quatre estava ali pondo a cabeça para dentro quarto.

-QUATRE? – Duo berrou sorridente. –ENTRA! – ele chamou o amigo.

Quatre era um dos únicos amigos de Duo que havia se mostrado fiel após toda a desgraça que se passara na vida do príncipe. Muitos outros haviam simplesmente desaparecido. Tudo bem que o loirinho não vinha ver Duo com muita freqüência, mas isso se devia a seu trabalho. Quatre era comerciante em L4, porém distribuía mercadorias por todos os outros reinos, funcionando como um caixeiro viajante, muitas vezes.

-Duo! – os dois garotos se abraçaram apertadamente. Havia tanta necessidade naquele abraço.

-Hn. Vou deixá-los a sós. – Heero anunciou deixando o quarto, porém, nem sequer foi ouvido pelos outros. Mas ele sorriu enquanto saía do quarto. Sorriu abertamente sentindo seu coração se apaziguar, parecia que Duo finalmente estava acordando daquele maldito sonho de dor na qual havia mergulhado.

E agora vendo ele abraçar o amigo, Heero viu aquele sorriso sincero e enorme que Duo já não exibia há algum tempo.

-Como você está? – Quatre perguntou sentando-se na cama.

-Agora... Acho que um pouco melhor. – o trançado estava mesmo se sentindo melhor, mas ainda não tinha segurança para encarar a vida novamente.

-Tem certeza? – o loiro olhou diretamente para o pulso do amigo que estava enfaixado.

-Eh? – Duo não soube o que dizer. Agora se sentia tão envergonhado por tentar se suicidar. Aquela fora a primeira e melhor solução que sua mente desesperada e cansada de tanta dor achou, mas pensando melhor agora ele soava como um tolo, fraco e covarde. Assim pensava.

-Duo. – Quatre segurou delicadamente o pulso fino do outro menino. –Nunca mais tente isso. Você fugiria da sua dor, mas deixaria algumas pessoas com dor semelhante para sempre. – o loiro fez um breve carinho no pulso enfaixado.

-Eh? Não vejo quem? – as palavras de Duo saíram magoadas.

-Não diga um absurdo desses. Eu, o Trowa, Wufei, Treize, e... Heero. – o comerciante agiu incerto ao tocar no nome do ogro. Não sabia como Duo reagiria, mas quanto ao ogro, Quatre sabia que este estava apaixonado por seu amigo.

-Heero. – Duo falou sonhador. O ogro o amava. E se não fosse aquele ogro não estaria mais ali uma hora dessas. Um sentimento miserável de fraqueza o consumiu. Ele tinha atentado contra a própria vida. Quando se deixou desesperar dessa forma?

-Você nem imagina como precisamos de seus sorrisos, amigo. – Quatre beijou o pulso ferido de Duo. –E, por favor. Nunca mais volte a se culpar por essas coisas todas. Duo, você é uma vítima dessa violência maldita e em momento nenhum você teve participação nessa sujeira. É normal se sentir machucado com tudo isso, mas eu imploro, amigo. Não se feche nessa dor. Estamos aqui por você. – como era seguro o olhar do jovem rapaz de cabelos amarelos.

-Desculpa, tá? – o príncipe pediu fazendo um terno carinho nos cabelos loiros de Quatre. Seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. Como era bom ter amigos de verdade para essas horas de dor.

-E você e o Heero? – Quatre sorriu quebrando a seriedade daquele momento. –Ele me pareceu tão preocupado... – o comerciante brincou.

-Ele é um amor. – Duo corou. –Ele cuida de mim com tanto carinho, Quatre. Ele disse que me ama. – o príncipe agora tinha nos olhos um brilho sincero. Heero estava sendo sua taboa de salvação e o mínimo que podia ter em retorno era um pouco de gratidão, em um futuro teria que lhe devolver com carinho e amor, por hora o que podia retornar era gratidão.

-Duo? E você? – o loiro quis saber qual tinha sido a resposta e Duo.

-Ahhh... eu... Não disse nada... O mais importante é que eu senti que é de verdade. Ele me ama com o coração. – sorriu.

-E você, Duo? Você o ama? – Quatre falou ficando sério. Ele se referia ao que o amigo realmente sentia pelo ogro.

-N-não... Eu gosto muito dele, gosto de ficar quietinho junto dele, gosto de fazê-lo ficar zangado, ou o mais difícil que é fazê-lo sorrir. Eu também o acho forte e determinado. Leal, corajoso, justo... – o trançado havia se empolgado. De repente se encontrava reparando em todas as qualidades de Heero, reparando quando esteve ficava triste ou feliz, aborrecido, desgostoso, etc. O que será que isso queria dizer? Será que estava amando?

-Ei. Duo, Chega. Hn... – Quatre sorriu. – Acho que você está muito impressionado pelo Heero. –sorriu do embaraço do príncipe que ficara corado.

-Eh? – Duo ficou ainda mais vermelho. Ele sabia que estava mesmo muito impressionado pelo ogro, mas ainda lhe custava aceitar isso, quem dirá aceitar a idéia de que estava apaixonado.

-E os planos para agora? – o loiro cortou o assunto vendo que seu doce amigo estava mesmo muito encabulado.

-Ah. Não sei. – Duo coçou a cabeça confuso. Não tinha ainda pensado nisso.

-Olha. Esse lugar é um caos. Mas acho que tem solução ainda. Quem sabe um toque sofisticado não ajudaria? – Quatre levantou olhando pela pequena janela do quarto de Duo, por onde podia ver muito mato.

-Eh? – Duo o acompanhou com os imensos olhos.

-Eh, Duo. Você vai mudar isso aqui. – Quatre falou entusiasmado o encarando sorridente.

-Vou? – o trançado o olhou agora com desconfiança.

-Vai, Duo. Anime-se ainda há muito que fazer por aqui! – Eles sorriram.

Quatre era um bom amigo. E uma injeção de ânimo era o que Duo precisava. Eles ficaram animados conversando. As vozes eram altas, vivas e animadas como os donos delas.

Com toda certeza alguém como Duo seria capaz de trazer alguma vida a L1.

* * *

A visita de Quatre havia conseguido de vez alavancar o ânimo de Duo. Ele agora acreditava piamente que podia fazer algo contra a apatia. O loiro era mesmo uma pessoa positiva e de ampla visão.

* * *

-Tem certeza que você tem mesmo que ir? – Trowa perguntou ao ver Quatre entrar pela porta do estábulo.

-Um-hum. Mas temos um tempinho ainda... – o jovem sorriu de forma lasciva.

-Hun... mas aqui? Esse lugar tão... Tão inconveniente não é para alguém tão delicado como você. – o rapaz de topete colou seu corpo ao do namorado.

-Ei... Eu sou um comerciante e caixeiro viajante, esqueceu? – novo sorriso de Quatre ao sentir o homem maior excitado.

-Hun. – Trowa gemeu quando o loirinho pressionou suas coxas contra a ereção dura que surgia entre suas pernas.

-E além de quê... Eu sempre tive essa fantasia de transar assim no meio de um celeiro... No meio das palhas... – Quatre continuou a provocação.

-Quatre, seu capeta. – eles caíram sobre as palhas rindo. –Preciso de você. – Trowa silenciou o riso do outro rapaz o tomando para um beijo molhado.

-Tro. Você está desesperado. – Quatre afundou sua língua dentro da boca de seu namorado mais uma vez, tocando o corpo musculoso abaixo do seu, atiçando mais ainda...

-Deus! Você nem pode imaginar o quanto... – outro beijo, agora iniciado pelo rapaz de topete.

-Ehhh? – o loiro se livrou dos lábios e língua de Trowa. – E se eu não quiser te ajudar? – ele sorriu de forma cínica. –Você vai procurar uma _ogra _dessas? – o loiro sorriu mais abertamente.

-Não... Eu vou te agarrar a força? – Trowa puxou o lindo loiro pela cintura o fazendo cair mais uma vez sobre seus corpo.

-Nem pense em me tocar a força, seu bruto. – Quatre sorriu se divertindo.

-Não se faça de difícil. Eu sei que você quer...

-Estúpido. – fingindo-se ofendido o rapaz de cabelos loiros se libertou dos braços mais fortes do capitão, sentando-se no chão meio que afastado. –Deixe-me pensar se você merece... ahhh... Será que tem sido um bom menino? Não ficou por aí olhando as ogrinhas, né? – Quatre era perverso, ele sorriu falando displicentemente abrindo os primeiros botões da blusa, e beliscando levemente o próprio mamilo.

-Quatre, Jesus Cristo! Eu juro que não olhei pra ninguém... – Trowa praticamente choramingou apertando a pernas uma contra a outra.

-Ai, Tro, tem certeza? – um enorme olhar de perversão tomou o semblante do loiro.

-Tenho! – o outro não podia mais suportar! –Não brinca assim senão eu perco a cabeça. – ele falou agora tomando o mamilo intumescido de Quatre com os lábios arrancando gemidos do loiro.

-Aii... Tro. Me beija vai. – eles se abraçaram aos beijos um removendo a roupa do outro. Fariam sexo bem ali no meio dos estribos.

Trowa admirou o corpo magro do amante. Como era bonito. E os mamilos tentadores.

-O que está olhando? Vamos! Eu ainda tenho que voltar para L4 – Quatre falou jogando a cueca no rosto do outro. –Vem. – ele chamou sensual completamente nu.

Rápido, Trowa amparou a delicada peça de seu amado a cheirando. –Você quem manda. – o soldado se aproximou do loiro também removendo suas calças e cueca. Seu membro estava em riste. Fazia algum tempo que não possuía Quatre.

-Chega de conversa. – Quatre se abraçou fortemente ao corpo forte de Trowa. –Eu te amo, sabia? – falou calmamente em contraste com sua respiração.

-Eu, sei. Minha vida. Também te amo, muito. – Trowa distribuiu um beijo na testa do amado antes de ser puxado para o chão caindo sobre o pequeno corpo de Quatre, que entrelaçou as coxas em volta de sua cintura o puxando cada vez mais para perto de si.

-Hun... eu preciso de você Tro. Bem aqui ohh, dentro de mim. – O loiro falou infantil simulando uma falsa inocência.

Trowa também não podia se conter. Ele ajeitou-se na entrada do namorado e forçou levemente achando uma dificuldade inicial, mas Trowa sabia como ser delicado com seu amor. Com leves movimentos ele se viu enchendo o pequeno túnel com sua ereção rija. Quando finalmente se viu no quente e úmido local soltou um gemido contido, esperando o loiro acostumar um pouco.

Quatre sentiu uma leve dor de início, mas logo sentiu Trowa se afundando dentro de seu corpo com carinho e delicadeza que só ele sabia fazer. Vendo-se agora com o pênis do capitão dentro de si, Quatre se excitou esfregando seu falo contra a barriga musculosa, mexendo os quadris sensualmente.

-Trowa, mexa-se dentro de mim, por favor, amor. – o loiro implorou entregue ao prazer, Mexendo cada vez mais a bunda em movimentos circulares fazendo Trowa entender o que ele queria.

Sem dizer palavras o capitão se movimentou ali dentro do canal apertado. Ele retirou parcialmente o pênis de dentro e meteu novamente, a princípio lentamente para ir intensificando a força e a rapidez ao passo que ia se perdendo em um abismo de prazer.

-Ahahhhh... Trowaa... Você me enlouquece. – Quatre berrou em total descontrole ao sentir seu ponto de prazer ser estocado consecutivas vezes, apertando ainda mais as coxas em torno do corpo do outro e esfregando furiosamente seu pênis contra o musculoso estômago.

-Deus... Meu amor, como você é gostoso. – os corpos já se fundiam naquele ato de extremo prazer fazia algum tempo.

-Tro, eu vou gozar. – sem poder se conter o loirinho ejaculou o mais forte que a excitação lhe permitia na barriga do amante, amolecendo o corpo em total abandono e deixando que seus lábios se abrissem para chamar o nome de Trowa naquela hora.

-Ohhh, Trowa. – o loiro gemeu ao ser tomado pelo gozo.

-Amor... é minha vez. – Trowa não suportando mais estocou com força para em seguida derramar seu leite cremoso dentro das entranhas do namorado.

Saciados eles se deixaram largar sobre as palhas respirando com dificuldade. Seus corpos suados, largados sobre a palha. Estavam felizes.

Quatre foi o primeiro a se recuperar, rindo alto. Um confuso Trowa o acompanhou em gargalhadas animadas.

-Você é louco, sabia?– Trowa sorriu se contendo.

-Ahh... Eu não vou me repetir e dizer aquela coisa de: sou louco por você. – Quatre afinou a voz. –Mas é sério Trowa. Você é a pessoa da minha vida. – Quatre falou olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes do namorado.

-Quatre! Então porque não casamos logo? – eles se amavam e já dormiam juntos sempre que possível Trowa não entendia porque de terem que ficar separados.

-Amor. Você saber como são as regras de L4, não aceitam casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. – L4 era uma região tão cheia de regras e convicções quanto L2. Porém diferente da Terra de Duo em L4 era terminantemente inaceitável o relacionamento amoroso entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.

-São bem parecidas com as regras de L2, mas ao menos lá podemos casar. – Trowa comentou.

-E como vou prestar votos, Tro? Ou você acha que eu tenho cara de uma virgem? – o loiro fez uma certa cara de inocente que sinceramente não podia convencer ninguém.

-Eu sei. Mas podemos ficar aqui em L1. – Trowa sugeriu.

-Ahh, nesse fim de mundo? Nada disso. Olha, quando esse lugar aceitar outros produtos além das abóboras deles eu venho pra cá de malas e cuia, quem sabe não me torno um grande comerciante local? – Quatre sorriu.

-Ahh, nem tão cedo, meu doce! Esse finzinho de mundo não vai melhorar tão cedo... – o rapaz de topete revirou os olhos.

-Sabe, Tro. Tenho tanta pena do Duo. Ser estuprado, depois perder tudo em L2 e ter quer vim pra cá se casar com um ogro. – Quatre falava em tom baixo. Não tinha nada contra Heero Yui. Ao contrário, mas achava que casar com um ogro e morar no meio do mato não deveria ser o sonho de nenhum rapaz, principalmente de um príncipe refinado como Duo.

Ahhh, meu doce! Eu sei, eu sei. Corta o coração. Sei o quanto o Heero gosta dele, mas às vezes tenho medo que algo dê errado – o capitão da guarda real estava preocupado.

-Eu sei, afinal o Heero é um ogro e acho que qualquer homem, sendo ogro ou humano ficaria encantado com o Duo. Ele é lindo. Tenho medo que o Heero esteja apenas encantado pela beleza dele. – de fato o loiro tinha esse receio. Afinal Duo era muito mais que Heero Yui como um ogro jamais havia sonhado.

-Espero que não. Acho que o Duo não vai suportar mais essa desilusão... Espero que esse ogro saiba merecer o marido que tem. – Trowa falou pensativo. –Se acaso eu souber que ele está interessado apenas no corpo do Duo eu nem sei o que faço. – aquele era um servo fiel e havia traduzido sua fidelidade ao jovem príncipe também, o protegendo sempre que possível.

-Ei... vou ficar com ciúmes, eihn? Não anda reparando muito no corpo do Duo, né? – Quatre sorriu tocando um certo membro entre as pernas do outro.

-Ahhh... Digamos que é inevitável reparar certas curvas bem salientes naquele corpinho. – Trowa sorriu sentindo seu falo ser acariciado.

-Ahh, bandido. – o loiro deu um apertão mais rigoroso.

-Aiii! Eu só disse a verdade, afinal o Duo tem uma bundinha que dá vontade... – o capitão ia provocar.

-Filho da mãe, desgraçado! Tá me dizendo que eu sou reto? – Quatre segurou a glande entre os dedos.

-Ai, ai, tá certo, tá certo! Eu me rendo! – Trowa sorriu tomando os lábios de Quatre para si. "Eu prefiro a sua, tá?" – Novo beijo e eles voltaram a se embolar sobre a palha indicando que aquele chamego seria longo.

* * *

-Seu amigo já foi? – Heero entrou no quarto.

-Ele foi se despedir do Trowa. – Duo corou levemente ao imaginar o que os dois estariam fazendo numa hora daquelas, sozinhos no estábulo.

-Entendi. – Heero notou o que se passava entre o Trowa e o Quatre. –Eles são amantes. – o ogro concluiu. –E a essas alturas estão fazendo meu celeiro de _Motel_. Alguém devia parar isso. – ele não pode evitar uma certa inveja, como queria ter Duo da forma que Trowa tinha Quatre.

-Eh sim. – Duo sorriu muito sem graça. –Ahh, mas deixe os dois sossegados, eu te peço. – Duo sorriu.

-Ahhh... se você não se incomoda, por mim tudo bem. – Heero desconversou porque estava imaginando os dois humanos sozinhos fazendo, só Deus sabe o que, e isso o estava perturbando. Era um homem e tinha suas necessidades.

-Ahh... Eu acho que vou levantar. – Duo estava sem jeito. Um silêncio pairou entre os dois como se fossem estranhos um para o outro.

-Acho que é mesmo hora de sair dessa cama. – Heero concordou.

-Ohhh... sim. Deve estar cheio de trabalho pra mim. – Duo fez cara de desgosto, levantando-se.

-Ahhh... Mais ou menos. – a verdade era que a casa estava ainda mais caótica que quando Duo chegou ali.

-Eu estou morrendo de fome... Vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente, Hee. – o príncipe seguiu para a cozinha se espreguiçando tranqüilamente. –Depois, um bom banho... – ele falava com sua voz se distanciando do quarto.

-Err... Duo. Acho melhor... – o ogro ainda tentou impedi-lo. A cozinha estava um caos.

-HEERO YUI! – Duo voltou ao quarto como se tivesse visto uma assombração. –Eu fico fora de circulação durante dois ou três dias e você transforma minha cozinha num chiqueiro? – o humano berrou.

-Duo, eu não tenho jeito com essas coisas... – Heero se defendeu.

-Seu ogro trapalhão... Eu vou limpar tudo, mas ai do senhor se voltar a pôr seus dedinhos na MINHA COZINHA! – Duo falou divertido. Já não podia ficar muito tempo zangado com o marido, Heero às vezes parecia mais uma criança grande que precisava de cuidados.

Heero também sorriu. Era bom vê-lo assim de tão bom-humor. E ao menos o trançado teria muita coisa para se preocupar. Afinal limpar aquela bagunça seria demorado.

* * *

A manhã e resto do dia havia sido de faxina para Duo. Ele não sabia como uma casa podia ficar tão suja como aquela. Mas era bom ter algo para ocupar a mente.

Ao fim da tarde o trançado estava exausto. Seu corpo continha uma camada de suor, ele tinha um lenço amarrado na cabeça de onde se soltavam vários fios da franja que grudavam em seu rosto perfeito. A trança longa também estava com várias mexas soltas e o corte em seu pulso sangrava um pouco por baixo do curativo.

Duo não estava nos seus melhores estilos de elegância, suas vestes estavam sujas e maltratadas. Bem como ele continha um semblante cansado.

Ele suspirou vendo a cozinha limpa, também a sala e a pequena varanda. Não podia fazer muita coisa pela casa, mas fez o que pode. Suas mãos delicadas estavam doloridas de esfregar a pedra que servia como pia para tratar os alimentos.

Como o Sol estava quase se pondo ele lembrou que Heero estava caçando algo para a janta. Cansado Duo sentou-se no batente da varada olhando para além das montanhas aonde o Sol se ia devagar deixando o céu alaranjado.

Seus olhos vastos se perderam no horizonte. Ele lembrava de todo o luxo e conforto que tinha em L2. Claro que não pensava que L1 fosse tão parecida, mas aquela casa e aquele modo de vida que Heero levava não era propício nem mesmo a um ogro. Não faria mal em ter um pouquinho de conforto de vez em quando.

Duo suspirou, como seria bom ter um banho quentinho de vez quando. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. A noite estava caindo e ele estava ali sozinho esperando seu marido voltar com o alimento.

Em momento algum ele achou que teria um destino como esse, casado com um bruto ogro.

-Ohhh, meu Deus. Até quando vou suportar isso? – ele abaixou a cabeça chorando bem baixinho. Era grato por Heero tê-lo aceito quando ninguém mais o queria. Porém não podia mentir para si mesmo. Yui não fora o que sonhou para si, muito menos aquela vida era seu objetivo.

Chorando encolhidinho no canto da varanda Duo não viu uma carruagem luxuosa apontar na estradinha de terra levantando poeira.

Mas o barulho das ferraduras dos muitos cavalos de raça pura que a puxavam chamou a atenção do menino quando esta estava bem próxima. Duo levantou a cabeça assustado.

Ele acompanhou o veículo parar bem próximo a casa. Viu o brasão na lataria do mesmo e engoliu em seco quando alguém saiu de lá de dentro.

-Você? O que quer? – o trançado perguntou tendo o corpo trêmulo.

-Ora. Se isso são modos de se tratar um convidado. – aquela voz arrastada de petulância e altivez. Wufei tinha ido fazer uma visitinha ao filho.

-Eu não te convidei! Vá embora! – Duo berrou. Desde o estupro Wufei o havia dado uma trégua. Mas isso não significava que as coisas mudaram entre eles. Para Duo seu pai devia ter tido apenas um acesso de pena naquela época

-Nossa. Você está ainda pior que antes. Que foi Duo? Seu marido não está comparecendo? – Wufei debochou. Adorava provocar Duo.

-Cala essa boca! – Duo falou ainda alterado.

-Cala boca, você, pirralho! Ainda me deve respeito! – o chinês aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo Duo recuar.

-O que veio fazer aqui? – Duo perguntou temeroso vendo o homem se aproximar. -Veio ver a lama em que estou? – seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. Tudo que não precisava era ser humilhado dessa forma.

-Digamos que sim. Eu precisava ver isso com meus próprios olhos. – Wufei sorriu.

-Por favor! Vá embora! Você já viu, já gostou, agora vá embora! – Duo pediu com lágrima nos olhos.

-Ainda não. – Wufei sorria. – Sabe, Duo. Não posso deixar de te confessar que me excita muito te ver assim. Humilhado, no fundo do poço, frágil e vulnerável. Mas... – Wufei passou por Duo entrando na sala. –Mas você ainda é meu filho e acho que tenho que fazer alguma coisa. – ele fez uma cara de nojo ao entrar no local.

-Por favor, eu te peço. Vá embora. – Duo apenas chorou, vencido demais para sustentar sua pose de bravo. No fundo estava tão vulnerável, não teria forças para lutar contra as provocações do pai. Não nesse momento que ainda estava se recuperando, se acostumando com a nova vida.

-Santo, Deus. Isso é um chiqueiro. Isso está sujo e fede. Fede mais que os estercos dos cavalos que puxam minha carruagem. Duo, como consegue viver nesse lugar? – Wufei falou com um sorrisinho irritante.

-Eu não tenho outra opção. Lembra que não tenho mais direito a herdar o trono? Lembra que você e Treize não me deram um tostão para o dote? – ele falou magoado.

-São as regras, meu bem. – o cinismo do chinês era enojador.

-Pelo amor de Deus. Já chega! Deixe-me em paz! – Duo estava mal por logo Wufei o estar vendo naquele estado deprimente, naquela casa...

-Ainda não é o bastante. Olha pra isso, meu Deus. Que nojo! E suponho que o boçal do seu marido esteja caçando para a janta? – o rei sorria reparando cada cantinho do pequeno local que fazia a vez de casa.

-Está. – Duo respondeu não encarando aqueles olhos cortantes do pai.

-Me diz, garoto! Até quando acha que vai suportar isso, eihn? Até quando vai se sujeitar a isso? Acorda Duo! Olha. Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas faça alguma coisa para melhorar esse lixo! – Wufei falou seco.

-Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer... – Duo baixou a guarda. O homem a sua frente tinha a capacidade de vencê-lo apenas com um olhar cortante.

-IDIOTA! – Wufei deu uma forte bofetada no filho o lançando no chão. Como odiava ver Duo que sempre fora tão vivaz e determinado se deixando entregar a apatia.

-Eu... – o jovem não teve palavras. Além do susto de ser atacado ainda tinha a raiva e humilhação de apanhar de Wufei. Fora a dor, que sentia em seu lábio machucado pela agressão. Ele se deixou chorar caído no chão.

-Olhe em volta, Duo! É isso que quer para você? Para seus filhos? E se é então você é tão pior quanto esse lugar imundo em que vive. Você me envergonha! – Wufei berrou alterado.

-O que eu posso fazer? – Duo berrou desesperado do chão.

-Pode fazer tudo, idiota! Olha pra isso! – Wufei o agarrou pela longa trança o pondo de pé na frente da janela. -Olha! – ele exigiu levantando o rosto de Duo pelos cabelos. –Olha quanta coisa há para fazer! Eu não acredito que você vai passar o resto de sua miserável vida sentindo pena de si mesmo! – os olhos do chinês brilhavam em fúria.

Duo apenas chorava.

-Eu não imaginava que você era tão fraco assim. Eu também fui estuprado quando tinha mais ou menos a sua idade. E nem por isso me entreguei. Eu fui à luta e venci aquela maldita dor que sentia dentro de mim. – Wufei ligeiramente abalado pelas malditas lembranças largou o filho no chão.

-Eu não tenho culpa do seu sofrimento. – Duo falou baixinho se encolhendo na sua própria dor.

-Eu sei disso. Mas pelo amor de Deus, não sinta pena de você mesmo sua vida toda. – Wufei se abaixou para tocar o rosto do filho.

-O que você quer de mim? – Duo perguntou deixando seu rosto ferido ser acariciando pelo pai.

-Quero que seja feliz, Duo. Da forma que eu nunca consegui te fazer ser. – os olhos do chinês estavam marejados de lágrimas. –Eu falhei com você. – ele admitiu. –Eu não tive como evitar despejar em você todas as mágoas daquela violência, você era a prova viva de tudo que eu havia passado. – Wufei agora chorava abertamente. –Deus! Foi horrível te sentir dentro de mim, sentir você crescendo dentro de mim, trazendo de volta aquelas malditas lembranças, mas aí eu conheci o Treize e ele me aceitou assumindo nós dois. – Wufei chorava acariciando o rosto de Duo. Como era dilacerador esse sentimento.

-Pai! Eu-eu... Me perdoa? – o rapaz também chorava e ver as lágrimas de Wufei lhe cortava o coração. Imaginava como seu pai havia sofrido.

-Quando você nasceu eu... eu... me emocionei. Você era fruto daquela maldita violência, mas era meu, só meu. Meu pequeno Duo. – a voz do chinês foi doce e aveludada de uma forma que Duo não lembrava ter ouvido antes.

-Pai? – o príncipe estava espantado. Seu pai o tocando com carinho. Era bom sentir isso de vez em quando. Mesmo que o chinês o fizesse com pouca freqüência.

-Graças a Deus, você não engravidou daquela noite, Duo. Graças a Deus! Você sabe que na minha raça não existem seres separados por sexo, não existem homens e mulheres. Somos uma coisa só. Capazes de gerar uma criança. – Wufei lembrou ao filho sobre a condição de sua raça. Que se caracterizava por serem hermafroditas naturais.

-Mas eu sou humano, pai. – Duo lembrou. Ele era fruto de uma maldita violência sexual que seu pai sofrera quando ainda era muito jovem. Porem, nas poucas vezes que ouviu um magoado chinês falar sobre o assunto seus estupradores eram humanos, e um daqueles homens era seu pai.

-Meio humano Duo. Não esqueça disso. Mas você não é como eu. Com você foi diferente. Não há nada que te faça lembrar todos os dias daqueles homens te usurpando a inocência... – Wufei segurou o rostinho de Duo em suas mãos. – Seja feliz, seu idiota. Seja feliz de uma forma que eu nunca consegui ser.

-Eu-eu vou tentar... – Duo encarou o pai num gesto sincero. Ele sabia do imenso amor que unia Treize e Wufei, mas sempre soube que o chinês vivia para remoer a violência suja que sofrera no passado.

-Não quero que tente, apenas. Quero que consiga. Heero Yui te ama da mesma forma que Treize amava a mim, não deixe essa dor ficar entre vocês. – Wufei se levantou. –Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Você é jovem e ainda tem muita coisa para fazer. – o chinês deixou a casa sem olhar par atrás. Deixando ali caído um jovem choroso, porém resignado a tentar fazer sua nova chance valer apena.

Wufei saiu rápido da casa sem olhar para trás, porém, encontrou um ogro nada satisfeito em seu caminho.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Heero perguntou raivoso.

-Vim dar uns conselhos ao Duo. – o chinês respondeu seco.

-Não foi convidado a minha casa. – Heero também foi seco. Tinha ódio dos pais de Duo pelo que obrigaram seu marido a passar quando se deu o estupro.

-Não posso chamar isso de casa. E escute aqui, seu bruto irracional. – Wufei se aproximou de Heero estreitando perigosamente os olhos. –Vou te avisar uma única vez, porque não sou homem de me repetir e eu espero que seu cérebro seja capaz de registrar o que vou dizer. – a conversa era baixa e fria. – É melhor cuidar bem de meu filho, ou acabo com sua raçazinha de boçais. – Wufei ameaçou com o dedo no nariz do ogro.

-Vou tomar. Pode ficar sossegado. – Heero se afastou dando passagem ao rei. –Mas porque você quer e sim porque o amo. – Yui falou ainda.

-Menos pior. – Wufei gemeu furioso. – E quanto a não ser convidado. Fique tranqüilo eu não vou voltar a essa sujeira tão cedo. – Wufei falou seguindo para a carruagem.

-Vai te catar, seu idiota. – Heero cuspiu quando o rei havia se afastado. –Como alguém pode ser tão arrogante? – ele perguntou a si mesmo.

-Cuidado com a forma que vai tratar meu filho, senhor Yui. – O rei falou da carruagem.

-Pode deixar, senhor Wufei. Tratarei melhor que o senhor. – Heero gritou ao ver a carruagem dar partida.

-Tenho certeza disso, Heero. – Wufei falou para si mesmo de dentro do veículo.

O ogro seguiu para casa aborrecido. Como aquele maldito chinês o tirava do sério. Mas ainda era aquele um dos pais de Duo. Sempre se perguntara como Duo podia ter dois pais, já ouvira falar sobre a extinta raça dos chineses da também extinta terra L5, que tinham sexo ambíguo. Mas tinha algumas duvidas sobre isso, só não achava um bom momento para falar com Duo a respeito de procriação chinesa.

* * *

-Duo! – só agora o Ogro lembrou que o marido não se dava bem com o pai. Se Wufei o tivesse machucado. Heero sentiu uma imensa onda de fúria tomar seu ser. Seria capaz de aniquilar qualquer um que tentasse tocar em um único fio marrom dourado de Duo.

-Meu pequeno. Que ele fez a você? – Heero praticamente se lançou no chão ao lado de Duo que chorava encolhido ao pé da janela, como uma trouxinha.

-Ohh, Duo. Não, amor. De novo não. – Heero o trouxe para seus braços em gesto protetor. Tinha tanto medo que o marido se entregasse àquela dor maldita outra vez.

-Heero! Eu não quero ser como ele. Não deixa, por favor! – Duo pediu escondendo o rostinho no peito forte do ogro.

-Eu não deixo. Você é doce e meigo de um jeito que seu pai não é. – Heero deixou escapar.

-Ele já foi, Hee. Ele já foi tão doce e amável como eu. – Duo falou se afastando do ogro encostando-se à parede bruta. Era hora de falar sobre aquilo para alguém.

-Duo, me desculpa, mas esse seu pai é um fel. – Heero protestou.

-Eu sei, mas no passado ele era amável e meigo. Não tinha esse rancor todo no coração. Eu não o culpo, depois de tudo que ele passou... – Duo revelou.

-Duo. – Heero engoliu em seco. O modo como marido falou. Seu pai devia ter enfrentando uma dor tão pior quanto a sua.

-Heero... Wufei também foi violentado quando mais jovem. – Duo fez a revelação que chocou o ogro.

- E-eu não sabia. – estava explicado porque tanta amargura. Mas Heero achava que ninguém tinha quer ser culpado por isso. Wufei, embora tenha sofrido não tinha o direito de descontar nas pessoas inocentes.

-Ele vivia numa vila muito pobre em L5. Seus pais o venderam a uma quadrilha de saqueadores em troca de algum dinheiro. Ele foi usado por muitos e depois largado na estrada para morrer. – Duo contava distante, perdido em dor.

-Isso é tão cruel. Não precisa continuar se quiser. – Heero podia sentir a voz carregada de Duo.

-Eu quero falar, eu preciso. – o trançado insistiu.

-Sim... – Yui se calou, apenas ouvindo.

-Ele não morreu e ainda descobriu que estava esperando um filho, Heero. Tem idéia do que seja está esperando um fruto dessa violência? Quando finalmente se recuperou ele teve que fugir de L5. Comigo na barriga. – Duo continuou seu drama.

-Eles podiam engravidar, não era? – Heero finalmente teve a chance de vencer sua curiosidade.

-Era. A raça dele era ambígua. E ele engravidou de mim. Wufei nunca soube ao certo quem era meu pai, e até mesmo lembrar disso dava nojo. – algumas novas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos violetas.

-Ohhh, minha jóia. Não sofra. – Heero acolheu Duo que tremia em seus braços. Como era sofrida aquela maldita historia. Como Wufei deve ter sofrido, sozinho e ferido até a alma e ainda por cima carregando um filho, que pela natureza dele tinha que odiar. Heero apertou mais seu Duo nos braços.

-Depois ele encontrou o Treize, que assumiu agente, Heero. – Duo contou escondendo o rosto no corpo grande e forte do belo ogro.

-Tá, eu sei, pequeno, não diga. – Heero agora mantinha Duo protegido. O tocando e acariciando. Passando para o pequenino corpo em seus braços longos todo o carinho que pode.

-O Treize sempre foi bom comigo, era como um pai, um pouco distante, também para ele me olhar era imaginar tudo que Wufei tinha passado. Já Wufei parecia me odiar. Como eu queria uma família de verdade, Heero. – Duo chorava nos braços do marido. Era tanta dor, carregava tantas mágoas em seu coração.

-Duo. Eu entendo o que você passou. E nada posso fazer para apagar esta dor, mas, estou aqui agora e sempre estarei, meu amor. – aquela voz grave de Heero falou bem próxima da orelha do príncipe o fazendo sentir um arrepio em todo o corpo.

-Eu sei, Hee. – Duo se aninhou ao corpo de Heero sentindo aquele amontoado de músculos macios e rígidos ao mesmo tempo. Como era gostoso se apertar contra algo tão viril. Duo se pegou pensando como seria ter aquele belíssimo ogro só para si na cama. Mas se deixou afastar desse pensamento, estava abalado demais para tal coisa.

-Você já sabe que te amo, Duo. – o ogro disse perto do ouvido do outro.

-Heero, eu juro que não vou ser como Wufei! Me ajuda? – ele pediu afastando de vez os pensamentos pecaminosos que começaram a aparecer em sua cabeça.

-Claro, pequeno. – Heero sorriu.

-Jamais vou desistir, Hee. E vou começar por esse lugar. – Duo encarou Heero.

-Que tem esse lugar? – o ogro perguntou temeroso. As coisas eram assim desde os primórdios. Não tinham que mudar.

-Muita coisa tem que mudar, Hee-chan.– Duo falou meigo como se tivesse lido nos olhos do ogro seu desgosto pela mudança.

-NÃO! – Heero afirmou sem muita certeza se ia conseguir manter essa posição mediante os olhos violetas que amava.

-Mas, Hee-chan? – Duo insistiu fazendo biquinho.

-Não, Duo! – Heero sabia que Duo não era de desistir.

-Hee-chan. Eu tenho muitas idéias e você vai me ajudar. – Duo falou em tom divertido.

-O que vou ganhar com isso? – o ogro se aproximou do corpinho a sua frente.

-Seu ogro tarado. – Duo sorriu. –Hun... Quem sabe... – ele brincou levantando um pouco a bata que usava fazendo uma parte de sua coxa aparecer.

-Ahhh... Duo. Nem pense em brincar assim comigo. – Heero o largou com medo de não poder se conter.

-Uehhh! Que foi, Hee-chan? – Duo sorriu inocentemente. –Bom, acho que se você quiser alguma coisa comigo tem que provar que merece. Eu posso me interessar por um homem de mente aberta que aceita mudanças, se essas forem para melhor. E quem sabe... – Duo levantou mais um pouco a bata, agora mostrava a Heero toda a coxa macia e apetitosa.

-Baka, não me provoque. – Heero agarrou o humano pela cintura sentindo a macieza daquele corpo quente o jogando contra o chão frio e montando sobre ele. Sentir um corpo tão perfeito e morno abaixo do seu fez todos os extintos de Heero se aguçarem, se não se controlasse estaria em pouco tempo fazendo de tudo para deixar Duo completamente nu a sua frente. E se fizesse isso jurava por todos os Deuses que não se controlaria.

-Eiii, pára com isso. – Duo que até então estava brincando se sentiu completamente desconfortável tendo aquele corpo musculoso sobre o seu. Ele podia sentir nitidamente a ereção de Heero se empurrar contra sua barriga.

-Que foi? Sua brincadeira de gato e rato acabou? – O ogro prendeu os pulsos do marido contra o chão abaixando para beijar o pescoço perfeito deste. E como era boa a sensação de beijar aquela parte tão quentinha e cheirosa. Mesmo Duo tendo trabalhado o dia todo ainda assim ele era cheiroso, assim o ogro achava.

-Heero, por favor. NÃO. – Duo falou sério encarando os olhos azuis do ogro. –Me deixa ir. – ele pediu sentindo o pulso machucado ser magoado na pressão contra o chão.

-Ir? Mas nem começamos. – Heero insistiu.

-Ainda não, por favor, me deixa ir! – Duo agora mais desesperado implorou.

-Deus, Duo! Quando? – Heero perguntou sentando-se ao lado do corpo elegante de Duo.

-Depende de você, Hee-chan. – Duo sorriu dando um beijinho na bochecha do excitado ogro. –Ahhh... E Hee. Você dorme aqui na sala. –impressionante. Duo voltou a sorrir de forma provocante. O trançado nunca acreditou de fato que Yui pudesse o obrigar a ter uma noite de sexo e bem ali no chão. Duo tinha certeza que estava certo de que transariam, mas na hora certa.

Desde que se casaram a cama de casal havia virado "propriedade" particular de Duo. Heero nem podia ousar chegar perto dela, mas o ogro estava se ajeitando no quarto em um colchão feito de palhas.

-Mas, Duo? – Heero praticamente berrou excitado.

-Nada de _mas_, Hee. – Duo falou indo para o quarto. Não sem antes reparar um imenso volume entre as pernas do ogro.

-Maldito, Baka! Interesseiro. Eu concordo... – Heero gemeu acariciando seu falo.

-Ahh... Concorda? Jura? – Duo voltou à sala ao ouvir Heero.

-Um-hum, desde que eu possa dormir na cama com você. – Mas o ogro tinha segundas intenções.

-Hunmm! – Duo pareceu pensar. –Fechado! – o príncipe anunciou depois de pensar um pouco anunciou.

-E... – Heero se aproximou.

-O que? – Duo recuou.

-Ahhh... me faz um carinho... Aqui... – Heero mostrou uma trouxa pontuda por baixo das roupas.

-Heero! – Duo olhou entre as pernas do ogro e o que viu o deixou surpreso. O volume ali era muito grande. Nunca tinha visto nada igual. Ele corou violentamente.

-Vem, Duo. Poe sua mãozinha aqui. – Heero pediu fechando os olhos.

-HEERO! – Duo corou ainda mais. – Eu acho que tenho uma idéia melhor. – Duo falou se afastando de Heero.

-Ahh... Sim meu pequenino! – Heero gemeu imaginando o que seu pestinha tinha em mente.

-Ahhh... O riacho. Acho que um bom banho vai te aliviar. E você fica na sala hoje, Boa noite, Hee-chan. – Duo sorriu indo para o quarto.

-Ahhh, Duo! Sua peste! – Heero gritou, indo mesmo tomar um banho frio. –Eu me casei com um pequeno demônio. – Heero sorriu.

Duo no quarto removia as peças de roupa sorrindo. Achava que ele e Heero fariam um ótimo par.

-Ahhh ogrinho tarado. – o trançado sorriu. Ainda pensava no que viu entre as pernas do marido e um bolo se mexeu em seu estomago. Como seria transar com Heero. Duo notou seu próprio pênis reagir ao fato de se imaginar sendo empalado pelo ogro.

Ele sorriu de novo, se estava despertando desejo sexual era um bom sinal. Quem sabe não estava se livrando da depressão?

Deitando-se. Seu dia fora cansativo. Era hora de dormir, porque na próxima manhã havia muito trabalho a ser feito.

L1 podia se preparar, pois estava preste a conhecer Duo.

* * *

**Bom, algumas pessoas me pediram uma explicação para o Duo ter dois pais, e para o Wufei ser tão distante dele. Essa era a idéia desde o começo da fic, mas só agora fez sentindo revelar... **

**Esperam que tenha ficado do agrado! **

**Ahhh... eu não resisti com o casal 3x4, e... sei que ficou meio lascivo e rápido, foi só para não passar despercebido...**

**Obrigada do coração a todos que estão comentando... sou mesmo grata a todos.. um grande beijo...**

**Hina**


End file.
